Scan Rider Drive and Rush
by AKA99
Summary: The Global Freeze. An event that destroyed the world. Six months later, what remains of humanity is attacked by the creatures that almost killed them all off: The Roidmudes. The only way to save the last humans are the Kamen Riders. But the question remains: is there any hope for humanity left? (Note: there are some errors in grammar and spelling here and there, sorry)
1. Scan 0

Scan Rider Drive & Rush

* * *

Scan 0: Countdown to Global Freeze

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scan2Go or Kamen Rider Drive**

 **A/N: I've decided to post this story today as a gift to my fellow author Kamen Rider Vega. Here you go buddy.**

 **But besides that, this is set a couple of years into the future of the Scan2Go series and each character has different ages then in the series. They're also really OOC sometimes. Allow me to explain:**

 **Kaz: 24**

 **Fiona: 24**

 **Shunsuke: 20**

 **Run: 21**

 **Chase: 25**

 **Diego: 25**

 **Myron: 23**

* * *

Regular text: TYPE: SPEED

Talking: "TYPE: SPEED"

Different language: _"_ _TYPE: SPEED"_

Shift Cars Activation and Emphasis: **TYPE: SPEED**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, and voiceovers: _TYPE: SPEED_

Belt-san and Throttle-kun speaking _"_ _ **TYPE: SPEED"**_

* * *

 _That day… that horrible, horrible day…_ Kaz's voice could be heard.

 _All around the world, everyone's time stopped… But you guys don't know the full story, do you? The full story of the apocalyptic Global Freeze that ended our world…_

 _Well… let's start… twelve hours before this event happened…_

* * *

Kaz jumped in his seat as the bus stopped. He looked around and saw that he was the only one left on the bus except for a person on the opposite window who had a plastic bag and a pair of headphones in. The person was too invested in their music to notice. Panting, Kaz noticed that his stop hadn't arrived yet.

Kaz took out his textbook and his reading glasses before opening the book and putting on his glasses.

 _Voiceover: Hello, everyone! My name is Kazuya Gordon. I am currently in my final year of school at university. I find it ironic really. I used to be a bit of a slacker who was obsessed with racing and such. However, I got into an argument with my friends and just left. But I eventually realized how they were right, so I got my act together and started going to school. I haven't really seen my friends since I walked out on them. I wish I knew how they are today…_

Eventually, the bus stopped and both Kaz and the boy on the other side left the bus, the boy putting his headphones around his neck.

" _Yosh_ (Alright), where's Fiona-neechan at now?" the boy said.

Kaz froze at that line but he shook it off and continued walking in the opposite direction.

 _What am I thinking; the chances of me seeing Fiona again are astronomically low._

The boy noticed a parked car in the distance and walked towards it.

In the car, two young women sat inside with one reading a book while the other was asleep.

Then the boy knocked on the door. The woman who was asleep, jumped up, startled by the sudden knocking.

The woman reading the book giggled at her partners antics before she rolled her window down.

"Shunsuke, what are you doing, you know we're in the middle of a stakeout" the woman closed her book.

"I know" Shunsuke held up the bag. "I brought your lunch" Shunsuke passed the bag into the car.

"Wow, thanks Shun-kun!" the woman in the passengers' seat reached into the bag and began attempting to pull out food.

"Hey! Tsubaki! Get your own!" the woman tossed her book into the back seat and tried to stop her partner.

"Come on Fiona, you know whenever I wake up from a nap I get hungry" Tsubaki whined.

Fiona grinned at her friends antics and turned back to Shunsuke.

"Okay, we got our food… you can go now"

"I want to help. I might be able to find the guy you're searching for with my… connections"

Fiona blinked. "No, now get out of here before I arrest you for harassing an officer, love you!" Fiona rolled up the window.

Shunsuke sighed and walked away from the car.

"Anyway, have those guys made their move yet?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, they're still sitting there, waiting."

Tsubaki sighed and pulled out a laptop before she opened it.

"Neo Shade. A terrorist organization that has caused dozens of explosions, resulting in several casualties. They claim it's some kind of "revolution", I say it's some kind of BS" Tsubaki said.

"Revolution. Ha, don't make me laugh. We'll get them this time" Fiona said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shunsuke had gotten a fair distance away from the car and pulled out a newspaper. "Now that that's over, I can finally get back to what I was doing before" he looked at one article.

"Okay, the Crystal Gems of the Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet will be on display at the Universe Museum. If I can predict it right then the museum will be empty and closed in about 12 hours. Meaning that if there are no guards around, I can get the gems. Hm, alright, nothing I can't steal. Now let's get to work."

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **12:05:00**

* * *

Inside of a large room, nine mechanical figures all stood in front of several screens and a large projector.

"Can you hear me, my comrades lurking in the computer world?" One of them, who had the panel "001" asked.

Among the others in the room were those who had panels from "002" to "009".

"We were created by the humans. However, it appears that they have made us TOO powerful. The humans will learn of their incompetence. Tonight, when the sun sets… let us bless them with those words they love so much. Let us show them "destruction" and "revolution"!"

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **10:00:00**

* * *

Kaz walked by a screen playing an advertisement.

"Space… experience it for yourself…" the screen showed an image of a small city-like area under a dome.

"Tickets on board are almost sold out, so hurry on board to System: Earth and see for yourself the wonders of space."

Kaz chuckled lightly.

"What crap. They've tried to revive this project so many times. I feel bad for the poor saps that bought their tickets and were forced aboard."

The screen suddenly changed view from the advertisement to a news feed.

"News from headquarters: According to multiple sources, there has been a bomb threat posted on the Internet by Neo Shade. The posted video shows a TV news announcer who was kidnapped a few days ago."

"There are bombs hidden all around the city." On the screen, there was a video of a young woman tied up in a chair.

"There is a demand of…" she began to break off and cry.

"Don't begin to screw up your lines" a knife appeared from off-screen and placed itself on her neck. "You're a pro, aren't you?"

"Do it again"

"T-there is one demand. 5 billion yen in cash"

Kaz took out a small tablet-like device and began typing rapidly. After a few minutes of this, he closed the tablet. "I've got it… my brain cells" he straightened his glasses and fixed his tie "are in **Top Gear** " Kaz turned and walked away.

* * *

In Fiona and Tsubaki's car, the two were watching the video on Tsubaki's laptop.

"A warning about their sixth terrorist bombing…" Tsubaki said.

"Forcing a hostage to declare their involvement in crimes and then post it on the net… this certainly fits Neo Shade's past activities. But something seems… off" Fiona noted.

"You noticed it too?" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, they're a group looking for destructive revolution, despite whatever happens. Why would they just up and ask for money?"

"Wait… is that a mirror?" Fiona took Tsubaki's laptop from her and looked closely at the screen. She zoomed in at the image.

"I've got it"

"The culprit isn't Neo Shade…" Tsubaki said.

"It's an imposter! It's the Copycat Pirate." Fiona finished.

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **06:59:59**

* * *

Inside the building with the kidnapped news reporter, the camcorder was set back up again, however it wasn't recording.

Behind the camera, a man wearing a white mask spoke. "Let's record one more time. You must praise me. The one who kidnapped you is a revolutionary; the greatest criminal king!"

Behind the man in the mask, Fiona and Tsubaki ran in, the both of them carrying guns.

"Stop right there!"

"Release the hostage!"

"Oh my, a couple of visitors." He moved behind the hostage and pointed his knife at her neck.

"How did you find me?" the Copycat Pirate asked.

"That's not important." Fiona said.

"Well it is if you want this girl to be released. Now put your guns down or else the hostage will get it"

"You're surrounded from all sides! Don't make this any harder for yourself!" Fiona shouted at him.

On the catwalk behind the Copycat Pirate, Kaz suddenly appeared, walking softly.

Fiona and Tsubaki noticed him but Tsubaki played it off while Fiona was in shock of what she was seeing.

 _Kaz?_

Kaz made it to the ladder and began climbing down, but not all the way.

"Throw down your pistols or this cute little lass gets it"

The two didn't move, Tsubaki glaring at the Copycat Pirate while Fiona kept stealing glances at Kaz.

"Do it! You want to hear her dying screams?!"

Kaz made it to a shelf over the Copycat Pirate and got ready to jump.

Outside, one of the mechanical figures from before appeared, this one having the panel of "005" and hung out of the window, like a bat.

Kaz took a step forward and accidentally knocked over a wrench, causing it to fall off the shelf.

Taking notice, Fiona tossed her pistol to the ground, covering up the noise.

Tsubaki looked at Fiona like she was crazy. However, she sighed and threw hers to the ground as well.

"Good, just like that" the Copycat Pirate left from his position to grab the guns.

Kaz jumped from his position and kicked at the Copycat Pirate, catching him by surprise as the Pirate attempted to block. He failed and the attack landed on his chest, causing him to stumble towards Tsubaki and Fiona.

"What about you is a criminal king?" Kaz got into a horse stance (imagine the stance that Drive usually takes) and waited.

"Kaz!" Fiona shouted.

The two attempted to move forward but the Copycat pirate slashed with his knife, preventing them from moving further. He moved towards Kaz and stabbed forwards. However, the boy ducked under the attack and grabbed him by the arm, tossing him over his shoulder.

Tsubaki ran past as the Pirate was getting up and quickly disarmed him. The Pirate grabbed a pipe and began swinging it wildly, catching Tsubaki across the stomach. Fiona jumped in and kicked the Pirate in the back, causing him to drop the pipe.

"You kidnapped women and children weaker then you! If anything, you're a third rate criminal!" Kaz shouted, getting back into his ready stance.

The Pirate got up and quickly ran away.

Fiona ran to the girl and began untying her.

"Tsubaki! Go after him!"

Fiona's partner nodded and began to chase after the Pirate.

Kaz was about to follow when-

"Kazuya Gordon you stay right there!"

* * *

The Pirate managed to get out the window when a sudden wave passed by him, slowing him down instantly.

"W-What?!"

Nearby, a small purple toy car was watching intently before it vanished.

The mechanical figure flew by. "I was instinctively drawn to you twisted heart."

"A Monster!" the Pirate said.

"You know, I **feel** some sympathy for you… Our souls are in tandem… well, whatever" the figure grabbed the Pirate's mask and pulled it off, revealing his face before it grabbed him by the neck and its arm started glowing green.

Within a second the figure changed so that it resembled the Pirate without his mask.

"From now on, I am you"

* * *

Inside a small room, a young man was sitting with a weird belt around his waist.

"Krim, are the systems ready to go?"

 ** _"Yes, the rockets are fully loaded and the flight system is currently prepared for the worst case scenario."_ ** The belt said.

 ** _"I have also set up the Drive Pit to be fully integrated with System: Earth if necessary"_ ** a third, female voice spoke up from in the shadows of the room.

 ** _"Oh, thank you Leona"_**

A small honking noise was heard.

The small violet car flew into the young mans hands and began honking.

The young man nodded and quickly boarded a bike before he drove out of the area.

* * *

Tsubaki jumped out the window.

"Where did he go?!" she ran in one direction, not noticing that above her, the Pirate was being held up the by his doppelganger, who changed back into the mechanical figure.

The figure flew higher into the air, planning to drop the Pirate.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

"L-let me down!"

"As you wish"

The figure dropped the Pirate, causing him to drop to the ground, but still in slow motion. He passed out from the shock.

Before he hit the ground, the young man from before caught him as he was falling and set him on the ground.

The mechanical figure landed and looked at the young man.

"Who are you?"

The young man reached to his belt and twisted a key on the side, activating it.

A red ring appeared in the center of the screen, spiraling in and out several times. He took out a small black car with a wiring design all over it and flipped the back around before he slid his jacket sleeve up, revealing a brace.

"Henshin" he slid the car in the brace and activated it like a lever, pushing it up then back down.

Energy covered him.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

The young man was now in a black suit with white lines on the sides. He had black armor with purple highlights and a dark object wrapped around him from his left shoulder to the right side of his stomach.

His helmet was based off a car and had white "eyes" based off of the headlights on a car. This was Kamen Rider Proto-Drive.

"Those who are about to die do not need to know my name"

Proto-Drive punched at the figure, knocking him back before he kneed him in the stomach and punched him again.

The figure punched at Proto-Drive, who ducked under it and swept his leg out before kneeing upwards, damaging the figure's back.

Proto-Drive kicked the figure into several boxes and barrels and the figure retaliated with several energy blasts. Proto-Drive dodged out of the way.

Proto-Drive dashed around the figure and began punching and kicking at him, sending him further and further away. The figure attempted to blast him again, succeeding this time and disorienting him enough so that the figure began to punch and kick at him and quickly sent him to the ground. He slammed his fist into Proto-Drive's chest, causing an explosion of sparks.

He threw Proto-Drive to the side.

"Ha! You were the one defeated!"

Proto-Drive's hand made it to his belt and he twisted the key on the side again before activating the lever function three times.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

Proto-Drive rolled out of the way of several blasts and dashed towards the figure, unleashing a multitude of punches and kicks that ultimately sent him outside.

The figure attempted to fly away, resulting in Proto-Drive reaching to his belt and pressing the button on his brace and pulling the lever up and down.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**

Proto-Drive jumped up and flew after the figure, his foot covered in purple energy before he unleashed a kick onto the figure, causing an explosion.

Proto-Drive landed back on the ground and turned around. From the explosion, a metallic red "005" flew out before it flew away.

 ** _"It's as I thought"_** the logo on the belt changed to a frowning face. _ **"You are unable to destroy Cores** "_

A small, broken car similar to the one the young man used fell to the ground, allowing Proto-Drive to pick it up.

"But we can still get information from this" Proto-Drive left the area.

Tsubaki ran by, taking notice of the Pirate and she quickly ran to him.

"Hey! Hey! Wake Up! Hey!"

The Pirate started to struggle.

"M-Monster! M-Monster!"

"What are you going on about?" Tsubaki pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto his wrists.

"At… 4:55, I'm arresting you for kidnapping and attempted murder"

* * *

"So, mind explaining what you're doing here?" Fiona asked Kaz, who was currently handcuffed to a chair.

"I figured out what was going on and came here to investigate. The police didn't seem to know what was going on"

"Kaz, I can arrest you right now unless you tell me why you're here"

"Fine. Let me start back when I left. The day that the five of us got into an argument and I ended up storming out. After I left, I just realized you guys were right and decided to get my act together. Several years of school later, here I am."

"Wait… you… of all people… decided to go to school."

"Yes, and I actually learned Fiona. I'm at the top of my class actually."

"Oh really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Check my bag if you don't believe me. The only side of the story I know is that I figured out what was going on. Check my tablet if you don't believe me."

Fiona reached into Kaz's bag and began pulling out textbooks. She finally pulled out Kaz's tablet and opened it, looking through the history.

"Kaz… these are very advanced subjects and these are records of the history of the trouble the police had with the Copycat Pirate"

"I know. I saw a mirror in the video and saw a figure. I didn't know what it was so I looked up cases similar to this one. Then I remembered. There have been cases of robberies, attempted murders, kidnappings, all in the course of a few months by some guy in pirate clothing. As if to show off, the guy called himself a criminal king on his posts to the internet. However, the crimes he did were all copycatting past cases. So he was given the nickname of the Copycat Pirate. I remember hearing about this from my friends in class so I kind of figured out what was going on. Especially with the Neo Shade threat, I deduced this guy was hanging out here, as it was their first place to release their bomb threats" Kaz admitted.

Fiona just stared at Kaz.

"You figured all of that out from one little picture?"

"No, I actually used data and such to collect a viable and reasonable conclusion."

"And you're wearing glasses"

"Reading glasses"

Fiona continued to stare.

"…So how's Myron and Diego? I haven't seen them since… you know"

Fiona was broken out of her trance.

"They're fine… they actually kind of want to see you again…"

"Wow, I'm surprised. Myron was the one who told me to get out so many times… well, actually Diego was the one arguing why we shouldn't be arguing, right?"

Fiona giggled. "Yeah, he was. Of course… I haven't seen Shiro since either."

"Really? Well, what now? Are you going to arrest me? I figure I'd get some rep at my university but nothing major."

Fiona looked down but looked back up at Kaz. She began to undo the handcuffs and let him free.

"What are you doing?"

"Just get out of here. Head to the Fruit Café on the West side of town. Be there in around three hours."

Kaz nodded and fixed his glasses before he left the building.

In the next instant, Tsubaki came in with the unmasked Copycat Pirate. "Hey, where did that guy go?"

"I let him go with a warning"

Tsubaki smiled teasingly at Fiona. "Oh? Did you get his number?"

Fiona was taken aback. "How exactly did you get that I was interested in him by me letting him go because he was a nuisance"

"Because, usually you catch the perverts"

"Trust me; Kaz is far from a pervert. I don't even think he knows what the difference between a man and a woman is"

"You know him? Do you think he'll be interested in me?"

"Why are we partners again?"

* * *

Proto-Drive was back in the Drive Pit and he took out the black car out of his brace before replacing it with the broken one he got from the figure.

 **DANGEROUS!**

 ** _"The Viral Core is too damaged. We will need to fix it"_ ** the belt said.

 ** _"Are you sure? We may not have time they've been planning something for who knows how long"_** the female voice from the shadows said.

"There's no choice. We have to do this, it'll be easier to figure out what they're doing by this" Proto-Drive said.

* * *

Back with the mechanical figures, one stood by himself in the room when another ran up to him.

"Heart, 005's signal disappeared after he went off on his own." One of them said.

"Could this be their doing? Krim and Leona Steinbelt?" the other said.

"What? They're still alive?"

"Dunno. It doesn't matter either way. It's too late for this world."

* * *

Proto-Drive turned the key on his belt and inserted the fixed Viral Core into the Shift Brace.

He looked up, his "eyes" glowing as they projected an image.

 ** _"Can we see 005's memory now?"_** the belt asked.

"The awakened Roidmude's seem to be planning something big." Proto-Drive said.

 ** _"They currently number… 108_ "** the female voice said, realization seeping into her voice.

* * *

Back in the room with the mechanical figures, one stood before the others.

"My friends! The awaited time has come! There is no one around who can stop the destruction of this world!"

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **1:20:00**

* * *

"The Roidmudes are already hiding in every major town around the world…" Proto-Drive started.

 _ **"…and they're planning a synchronous attack**_ " the belt finished.

 ** _"I see. However, the preparations I've made are complete. Leona, start the system to integrate the Drive Pit into System: Earth, and make it so that the ships are designed to go off when the limit of people aboard has been reached."_**

 ** _"Hai!"_ ** the female voice said.

All of a sudden, tracks started to form around them, the tracks carrying small toy-like cars of all kinds. The cars jumped off the tracks and landed at Proto-Drive's feet.

* * *

"Wreak havoc to your heart's content! Humanity's time will end today" back in the dark room, the mechanical figures were watching as one (Heart) spoke so them.

"We shall destroy them, and take their place as the overlords!" Heart said.

"Brain, begin the nuclear detonation program" Heart ordered.

Brain nodded and went over to a computer, placing his hand out as wires shot out from his hand and connected to the screen. Instantly, the screen changed to that of dozens of images.

"Hacking complete! Setting the launch for one hour and thirty minutes!"

Heart nodded. "Now go my friends! Spread fear among the humans and quickly escape to the rockets before the nuclear bombs go off!"

* * *

 ** _"Go forth, comrades! Warn the humans and send them off to System: Earth!"_ ** the cars started to honk as they drove off again.

* * *

Shunsuke carefully crept down a vent, eventually reaching his destination.

He placed his bag down next to him and opened the vent before he jumped down.

The area around him was full of gems and crystals. He looked around the room. "What? There's more gems as well?" he looked at the labels. "Ruby, Sapphire, Opal, Lapis Lazuli… you've got to be kidding me!"

Shunsuke went to one container and looked around it for anything. "How do I get you open?" he said aloud.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a screwdriver and a small bag before unscrewing the screws before he pulled the glass case off carefully. He placed the glass case on the ground before he carefully plucked the gem off the stand, instantly replacing it with the small bag. Shunsuke put the glass case back on and began screwing it back on.

He looked at the gem. It was the Amethyst. "Okay, one down, several more to go" He repeated the process with the Garnet and Pearl case, getting the gems and replacing them with more small bags. However, when he reached the Lapis Lazuli case, a light shined on him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a security guard asked.

"Are you serious?! I'm stealing the Crystal Gems, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Shunsuke shouted before he began running away.

"Hey! Stop!" the guard began to chase after Shunsuke.

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **00:30:00**

* * *

Fiona sat with two other people at a table outside of a café. The other people with her were around her age; however, one was shorter while the other was larger.

Fiona looked around, as if expecting someone.

"Come on Fiona, stop this. If he's not coming, he's not coming" the shorter one said.

"Don't be such a downer Myron, Kaz may be one thing but he does care enough about his friends. I'm sure he'll show up" the larger one said.

"Diego, come on, he walked out on us all those years ago" Myron said.

Fiona ignored them before she spotted someone in the distance.

"There he is. Kaz! Over here!" she called out.

Kaz noticed her and waved, walking towards the group.

"Oh… you were serious" Myron said.

"Kaz! You came!" Fiona got up and hugged him, surprising the boy.

"Well, I have about an hour before I have to finish writing my paper so I thought I'd come and see you"

Fiona led Kaz to the table as it began raining.

"Hey Myron, Diego" Kaz shook Myron's hand when Diego suddenly wrapped Kaz in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kaz I'm so glad you're back!"

"I… can't… breathe…" Kaz got out.

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **00:10:00**

 **00:09:59**

 **00:09:58**

* * *

Shunsuke dove over a cart before he turned and ran down an alleyway. The security guards were replaced by cops.

It began raining hard onto the three as Shunsuke climbed over a fence and ran down the street.

"Stop!" one of the cops called.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Shunsuke called back.

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **00:05:43**

* * *

"So Kaz, what exactly do you do now?" Myron asked.

"Well, currently I go to school at the university nearby. I'm majoring in engineering while my minor is in law"

"Really? I never thought you'd go into something as hard as law Kaz" Fiona said.

"I had spare money from the Scan2Go Championships so I decided to see which career would best suit me. You could say Jack rubbed off on me" he smiled.

"Wow, you've changed a lot Kaz!" Diego replied.

* * *

 **Time Until Global Freeze:**

 **00:01:00**

* * *

Shunsuke ran down the street, headed towards a small crowded area. "Get out of the way!" he shoved a few civilians out of the way as the cops got closer.

He ran towards the Fruit Café.

Kaz noticed the commotion.

"What's going on?" he got up and walked out to the street to see Shunsuke running from the cops.

 **00:00:45**

Kaz ran in front of Shunsuke, blocking his path and causing the two to tumble over.

Shunsuke attempted to get up but Kaz stopped him, grabbing him from behind to halt his movement. Shunsuke stomped on Kaz's foot, stunning him before he shoved him back. Shunsuke kicked outwards, to which Kaz blocked and retaliated with a punch of his own.

 **00:00:30**

The cops finally reached the two and attempted to separate them. However, Shunsuke slipped out of their grip and kicked at them, knocking them away before he drop-kicked Kaz, knocking the boy back further. Kaz got back up and got into his ready stance as Shunsuke got ready as well, his arms in front of him as if he were about to box.

 **00:00:20**

The two charged at each other, punching as they did. Kaz ducked under Shunsuke's punch and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder. Kaz held Shunsuke like that as the boy struggled to break free.

Fiona, Myron, and Diego finally ran up, the fight having ended.

"What's going on?" Fiona said.

"I don't know, this guy was running from the police"

 **00:00:10**

"Well who is he?" Fiona pulled out her handcuffs and walked towards the duo. "Why do you care? He's just some common criminal" Myron added in his two cents.

 **00:00:05**

She turned the boy over and saw his face.

 **00:00:04**

"Shunsuke?" Fiona said in surprise.

 **00:00:03**

"You know him?!" Kaz replied.

 **00:00:02**

"Yeah, Shunsuke is…"

 **00:00:01**

"…My adopted younger brother"

 **00:00:00**

 **Global Freeze Starts**

All of a sudden, a wave of energy passed by all of them, causing them to suddenly stumble as their movements slowed down.

"I can't move!" Fiona shouted.

An explosion happened nearby.

Down the road, several mechanical figures began walking towards the group. They started shooting towards the group.

"No!" Kaz shouted, trying to move but failing.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

A black blur appeared and kicked the balls of energy away. He turned around and planted a toy-like car into Kaz's hands.

All of a sudden, a few more toy cars flew into the hands of the others. They suddenly sped up, Myron falling to the ground at having suddenly regained motion.

"Get running, there's a hiding place in the subways down that way!" Proto-Drive pointed down the road.

Kaz nodded.

"Come on!" the group ran towards the subways.

Proto-Drive turned towards the mechanical figures.

"I may not be able to defeat you… but I will not take this sitting down!" Proto-Drive ran towards the mechanical figures.

* * *

The group ran into the subway, the area being dark and dimly lit.

"He said the safe area was around here" Diego said.

Fiona turned to Shunsuke and instantly grabbed his arm before twisting it behind his arm. "Now Shunsuke, what was that about? Why were you running from the cops?" she spoke in a murderous tone.

"I don't know! They just started chasing me a while back!" he denied.

"Oh really?" Fiona reached into his bag and pulled out the Amethyst.

"What is this? Why is this gem in your bag!?" Fiona demanded.

"I don't know!" Shunsuke denied again.

Myron however…

"Hey, that's the Amethyst of the Crystal Gems" he reached into Shunsuke's bag and pulled out the Pearl and Garnet. "These are the Crystal Gems that were going to be on display at the museum for the next two weeks!"

Fiona's eyes widened and she shoved Shunsuke away before pulling out her phone and turning it on. "I don't believe this! I've been getting calls from Tsubaki all night about a break-in at the museum! Shunsuke, did you break into the museum and steal those gems!?"

Shunsuke patted himself down and walked further into the subway. "So what if I did? It's not like you care! You're not my real sister!"

"Shunsuke! Don't say that!" Fiona got angry and began to storm towards her adopted brother before Diego grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Calm down Fiona. With all that's happening out there we need to stay clam" he said.

Kaz however was looking over the toy-like car in his hand. It was blue, black, and yellow and designed like a Formula One car. "What kind of car is this?"

Kaz continued to look over the car and suddenly his attention was caught by something in the dark. He walked towards the object when it suddenly lit up due to him being close, catching him by surprise.

The object was revealed to be a small vehicle that was shaped cylindrical with red paint all over it.

Kaz walked into it, the others noticing and following as well. Fiona actually was restraining Shunsuke as she dragged him along.

The group boarded the ship. Inside, it was mainly white with seats aligned alongside the walls with a screen in the back wall while the front had a cockpit look to it.

"Wait, isn't this… the ship we used to travel the universe a couple of years back?" Myron asked.

All of a sudden, the doors shut and the ship started, lifting off the ground before it suddenly flew forward, flying through the subway tunnels before it crashed into the ceiling, causing everyone on board to fall to the ground. The ship managed to break through and it flew into the sky, taking the five humans with it.

The ship eventually broke through the earth's atmosphere, allowing the five to get up off the floor.

"What just happened?" Shunsuke demanded.

"We just took off, but why?" Kaz asked.

Diego looked out the window, seeing they were in space. He noticed something. "Hey guys, come look at this! There are other ships flying into space as well!"

The others looked out the other windows. Diego was right, there were other ships flying into space as well.

"What's going on?" Myron asked.

"Well, sorry guys but we were given specific orders to take you to space." The group jumped at the sudden intrusion.

At the cockpit, there was a small spherical object that spoke to them.

"P.E.L.?" Fiona said.

"Yep! It's your old pal!"

"What are you doing? What's going on here?!" Shunsuke demanded.

"Several ships were ordered to take humans to System: Earth due to the attack that's happening on Earth"

"Do you know what is happening down there?" Kaz asked.

"Look for yourself" Was all P.E.L. said.

The group looked back out the windows, gasping in shock at what they saw. Back on Earth, there were large explosions happening all over.

* * *

Back on Earth, a young man was currently trying to run away from several mechanical figures with his friend, despite the fact that they were slower than usual.

"Come on! It's not much longer!" the young man said to his friend.

"Stop trying" one of the figures said before it blasted a ball of energy at his friend.

"Casey!" the young man shouted as the ball of energy hit his friend and caused him to fall forward, not moving.

The young man attempted to stop and check on his friend, forgetting the figures were walking towards him.

"Casey! Casey! Hang on!" the young man shouted.

"You're next" the same mechanical figure attempted to fire another ball of energy at him.

"Signal Bikes!" as the ball of energy flew towards the young man, several objects with trails of light behind them flew towards the young man, intercepting the ball of energy and knocking it away. One of the objects with a white trail flew into the young mans hand, speeding him up. The object was revealed to be a white toy-like bike with red lines on it and a black sticker on the back wheel with a stylized R on it.

The young man pulled out a black and blue object that had a silver part on the front before he placed it on his waist, a strap wrapping around him.

He opened a slot on it and slid the bike into it before he closed it.

"Let's… Henshin!"

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: MAHHA! (MACH)**

Within seconds, the young man was replaced with a white and black figure wielding a white and black object that resembled a gun with a wheel on it. There was a round pad on the right side of his chest and shoulder. The figure blasted several mechanical figures before he pressed a button on his belt four times.

 **ZUTTO! MAHHA!**

The figure ran towards the robots at a fast speed, swinging his weapon at them and knocking them out of the way.

Two more "Signal Bikes" flew towards them and he caught the one with a green trail before he activated it in his belt.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN (CHANGE)! MAGARL (CURVE)!**

The pad on his shoulder changed. The young man grabbed the other Signal Bike and inserted it into his gun before spinning the wheel.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!**

He fired his gun into the air, the single shot suddenly shooting outwards into multiple that flew towards the robots. The figure pressed the button on his belt down again.

 **MAGARL!**

The shots suddenly curved and hit the robots. The figure turned around and lifted up his friend off the ground before he ran off in one direction.

* * *

"Heart, the missiles are about to launch" Brain told Heart.

"Good." He moved to a screen and held his hand out, wires attaching to the screen as the images change.

"My friends, I have to warn you, the nuclear missiles are prepared to launch. Get to the shuttles as soon as you can" and with that, Heart disconnected from the screen before he and Brain left.

* * *

The group continued to watch as explosions happened all over world, horrified. "All those people…" Diego said.

"What were those things?" Kaz wondered aloud.

P.E.L. interrupted them. "Guys, I suggest you sit down and buckle up, something's going on down there!"

The five complied, sitting down in chairs as set belts formed around them.

"Okay I'm getting a transmission… it's talking about how there are missiles beginning to be prepped for launch…"

"They're going to get rid of these things?" Shunsuke asked in a hopeful voice.

"No… these missiles aren't being launched willingly. It's saying that nuclear missiles all over the world are being prepared for launch!"

"Nuclear missiles? Could it be because of those robots?" Myron asked.

"Ah! The missiles are launching! Several nuclear missiles are launching!"

The screen at the back of the ship turned on, revealing the earth as it currently was. Silence went on for what felt like forever.

It was finally broken with Shunsuke's words of: "that's it? Nothing? How r-"

He was interrupted by a large explosion on one part of the world. Then another. And another. Each blast affected a different part of the world and each blast spread across the world, a few merging together.

The feelings of silence and pure horror that spread throughout the ship could have been cut with a knife. The group watched in shock and horror as the blasts faded away, revealing the remains of what once was their world.

"H-how?" Fiona croaked.

"Our entire world… gone just like that" Myron said.

"Was that even possible? A blast like that had to have been caused by more then just the nukes, right?" Diego said.

Shunsuke simply stared at the screen before he dumped the contents of his bag onto the floor. He threw up into the now empty bag.

Kaz looked at the remains of Earth.

 _That day… Proto-Drive fought for our lives but failed to save us as the world was destroyed by weapons that we created ourselves._

 _However, we managed to save ourselves and now we are among the last remaining humans alive. And six months later… the robot came back._

 _But this time around is different. Us humans have nothing to lose. And this time, I'm fighting, but I'm not fighting alone. Together with me and my partner, we are the Scan Riders: Drive and Rush!_

* * *

Begin Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE (Sung by Kaz Gordon)

 **(Music)** Tridoron and Rusheron both drive by the screen as parts of Drive and Rush's respective armors are shown. The two activate their respective Shift Cars on their Shift Braces when the look up at the screen, their "eyes" lighting up. The logo "Scan Rider Drive and Rush" is seen appearing on the screen.

 **(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)** Tridoron and Rusheron drive down a road side-by-side as the view changes so that it's now inside Tridoron, looking out the window as it's cleaned off by Kaz.

 **(Aozora ga temaneki shiteru)** Kaz dumps water over Tridoron, dropping the bucket on the ground and stretching. He takes out a packet of milk balls and looks at it as Fiona appears behind him.

 **(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)** Fiona chases Kaz around Tridoron. A laughing Shunsuke can be seen eating a donut while sitting on the hood of Rusheron, a silver belt around his waist. The screen on the belt has a look of happiness while inside Tridoron, on the dashboard, there's another belt that looks between Kaz and Fiona and puts on a blank expression.

 **(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)** Fiona looks at her police badge in sadness when the view changes to the Special Crimes Unit room, where Jack, Fiona, Antares, Dradd, Diego, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen together.

 **(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)** Items are falling when a Density Shift occurs, causing them to slow their descent. In the Drive Pit, the Shift Cars fly off from the desk and suddenly appear in the Special Crimes Unit room, driving by (and surprising) Diego, Jack, Antares, and Dradd, the last one who is unfazed.

 **(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)** The four main Roidmude leaders, Brain, Heart, and Chase, and Run are all seen standing together before the each of them change into their Roidmude forms.

 **(Fire Up, Ignition)** Shots of the Tridoron and Rusheron are seen.

 **(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite Accel fumikome)** The path in front of the two cars light up and they start moving.

 **(Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive!)** Inside the Driver's seat of Tridoron and Rusheron (in a split screen effect), Kaz and Shunsuke both activate the Type Speed and Type Accel Shift Cars respectively.

 **[It's faster then ever!]** A tire shot off from both cars and suddenly attached to Drive and Rush, who sped around before running at an unseen enemy.

 **(Feelin' High mezameru you na)** In a six-split-screen effect, the two Riders have their three signature Tire Koukans activate and show off their abilities.

 **[Drivin' Show Me!]** Drive: Speed Flare and Rush: Accel Vegas attack a couple of Roidmudes before they vanished behind a crate and reappeared, now Drive: Speed Spike and Rush: Accel Monster.

 **(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)** The two vanished behind another crate, changing into Drive: Speed Shadow and Rush: Accel Mixer

 **[Keep Chasin' Forever!]** They charged a large crowd of Roidmudes.

 **(Back Gear wa nai)** The crowd of Roidmudes approaches the screen, Heart and Brain at the front.

 **(All We Need is "DRIVE"!)** Drive and Rush prepare their attacks and jump up, bouncing around on two circles formed by Tridoron and Rusheron before they flew towards the screen, kicking outwards.

 **(Music)** Fiona, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen one after the other. Fiona salutes the screen with a serious face while Kaz fixes his tie and Shunsuke brushes a few bangs of his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

 **Roidmudes Left: 108**


	2. Scan 1

Scan 1: Why Did My Time Stop? (Start of Arc I)

* * *

 **A/N: This particular Scan is not going to be as good as I'd hoped it would be when I started writing.**

* * *

Regular text: TYPE: SPEED

Talking: "TYPE: SPEED"

Different language: _"_ _TYPE: SPEED"_

Shift Cars Activation and Emphasis: **TYPE: SPEED**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, and voiceovers: _TYPE: SPEED_

Belt-san and Throttle-kun speaking _"_ _ **TYPE: SPEED"**_

* * *

 **Intro:**

A fight broke out among two people as they fought in the rain. It eventually ended when one of the figures held his opponents arm as the figure laid on the ground.

Three more people ran in and a small conversation was held before a wave of energy passed by them, slowing them down.

Several mechanical figures walked normally through the wave, shooting off balls of energy that exploded when they came into contact with objects, some balls of energy flying inside shops and buildings and exploding, killing off several civilians.

The group was suddenly saved by a figure in black who gave them each a small object, allowing them to escape. The black figure turned around to the robots, his eyes lighting up before he ran at them.

Some time later, the world was covered in explosions before the explosions faded away, revealing the remains of planet Earth.

* * *

 **Six Months Later…**

Kaz sat up in his bed with a shout. Panting, he looked around the room, seeing where he was. The boy laid back down in his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Begin Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE (Sung by Kaz Gordon)

 **(Music)** Tridoron and Rusheron both drive by the screen as parts of Drive and Rush's respective armors are shown. The two activate their respective Shift Cars on their Shift Braces when the look up at the screen, their "eyes" lighting up. The logo "Scan Rider Drive and Rush" is seen appearing on the screen.

 **(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)** Tridoron and Rusheron drive down a road side-by-side as the view changes so that it's now inside Tridoron, looking out the window as it's cleaned off by Kaz.

 **(Aozora ga temaneki shiteru)** Kaz dumps water over Tridoron, dropping the bucket on the ground and stretching. He takes out a packet of milk balls and looks at it as Fiona appears behind him.

 **(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)** Fiona chases Kaz around Tridoron. A laughing Shunsuke can be seen eating a donut while sitting on the hood of Rusheron, a silver belt around his waist. The screen on the belt has a look of happiness while inside Tridoron, on the dashboard, there's another belt that looks between Kaz and Fiona and puts on a blank expression.

 **(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)** Fiona looks at her police badge in sadness when the view changes to the Special Crimes Unit room, where Jack, Fiona, Antares, Dradd, Diego, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen together.

 **(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)** Items are falling when a Density Shift occurs, causing them to slow their descent. In the Drive Pit, the Shift Cars fly off from the desk and suddenly appear in the Special Crimes Unit room, driving by (and surprising) Diego, Jack, Antares, and Dradd, the last one who is unfazed.

 **(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)** The four main Roidmude leaders, Brain, Heart, and Chase, and Run are all seen standing together before the each of them change into their Roidmude forms.

 **(Fire Up, Ignition)** Shots of the Tridoron and Rusheron are seen.

 **(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite Accel fumikome)** The path in front of the two cars light up and they start moving.

 **(Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive!)** Inside the Driver's seat of Tridoron and Rusheron (in a split screen effect), Kaz and Shunsuke both activate the Type Speed and Type Accel Shift Cars respectively.

 **[It's faster then ever!]** A tire shot off from both cars and suddenly attached to Drive and Rush, who sped around before running at an unseen enemy.

 **(Feelin' High mezameru you na)** In a six-split-screen effect, the two Riders have their three signature Tire Koukans activate and show off their abilities.

 **[Drivin' Show Me!]** Drive: Speed Flare and Rush: Accel Vegas attack a couple of Roidmudes before they vanished behind a crate and reappeared, now Drive: Speed Spike and Rush: Accel Monster.

 **(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)** The two vanished behind another crate, changing into Drive: Speed Shadow and Rush: Accel Mixer

 **[Keep Chasin' Forever!]** They charged a large crowd of Roidmudes.

 **(Back Gear wa nai)** The crowd of Roidmudes approaches the screen, Heart and Brain at the front.

 **(All We Need is "DRIVE"!)** Drive and Rush prepare their attacks and jump up, bouncing around on two circles formed by Tridoron and Rusheron before they flew towards the screen, kicking outwards.

 **(Music)** Fiona, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen one after the other. Fiona salutes the screen with a serious face while Kaz fixes his tie and Shunsuke brushes a few bangs of his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

In the Morning…

Kaz was now driving a red car with white highlights down a road.

 _It's been six months since the Global Freeze happened and things aboard System: Earth have been normal. After everyone arrived on board, the people in charge formed a government system and police force. However, there was trouble in the fact that there was only 10,000 people aboard the ship. And only about a third of them were police officers. And at the same time, almost half of the occupants on board lost hope for the human race. Now there's only about 6,000 people left and not enough officers._

 _But on a positive note, aliens arrived to help the remains of the human race. Some were familiar and others… not so much. They quickly integrated into our society, fitting as if they were there since the start. Some of them helped fill the space that the police force needed._

The car drove by a couple of people who were on their phones.

 _The police decided to create a special division called the Special Crimes Unit to take care of the cases that they wouldn't take care of, like those that involved those robots that destroyed our world. I volunteered to be a part of the division, as did Diego. Myron on the other hand vanished as soon as the incident was over and Fiona was placed in the division with me and Diego. With the three of us and the rest of the Special Crimes Unit, we were ready to take on those robots when they showed up again._

 _Except we never really saw those robots again._

 _The people grew to fear the slowing down incidents since the world was destroyed. Diego even developed an app to report any more of those slowing down incidents, which we labeled: 'Density Shift'. But people rarely ever used it._

 _Anyways, back to the Special Crimes Unit. I've already explained that Fiona, Diego, and I were a part of it. And not only that, but several of our old friends from when we traveled the universe is here as well. Jack is here as a transfer from some space police force, though I wouldn't exactly say he's a part of the Special Crimes Unit. Antares showed up to start helping as well. Lastly, Dradd also showed up and was assigned as chief of the Special Crimes Unit. I don't know why though, I would have thought Jack would have been chief. But… we're still looked down upon and I don't know why. I guess it could be because we're housed inside of a Driving_ _School, but that's just my opinion._

Kaz eventually got out of the car and simply just went into a park, sitting down on the ground and resting.

"My brain fells like it's stuck in the mud again. I need a break" Kaz pulled out a box of milk balls and opened it up, beginning to eat them.

"Meh, I'm done thinking about it" he sighed. All of a sudden, a clicking noise was heard and he was dragged upwards.

"What the-?!" he turned to the source.

"Come on, let's go" Fiona sighed.

"F-Fiona?! What are you doing?!" she handcuffed his arms together.

"I figured you'd be resting here again. Come on, we need you back at station"

She began dragging Kaz away.

"Why do you always need handcuffs? And would it kill you to smile? I haven't seen you smile in a while"

Fiona glared at Kaz and continued to drag him away.

* * *

Fiona dragged Kaz into a room with other people inside. The other people included Dradd, Antares, and Diego.

"Oh, you got him? Good job!" Dradd smiled. The other two smiled and just clapped along, as if impressed.

Fiona undid Kaz's handcuffs and allowed him to move to his desk.

"Now that we're all here, we can move on. For the first time in a while, the Special Crimes Unit will be taking part in an investigation" Dradd announced.

"Are we sure it's real though? The last few times were just hoaxes" Antares sighed.

"An investigation? What for?" Kaz asked.

"You don't know? Well, you never really show up that often so I guess you wouldn't know" Antares said. "Recently, there has been a series of robberies and attempted murders all over the city. They've been going everywhere, from houses to stores to banks. In some cases there have been reports of the Density Shift-"

"Eh? Density Shift? For real?!" Kaz interrupted.

"That's what the reports say" Diego confirmed.

"Now, Division 1 is sending Jack to act as our liaison for the investigation." Dradd said.

"Jack? People are going to think we're even bigger weirdos if he's our contact" Antares complained.

"Okay, I got it. Call me if you need anything" Kaz left.

"That guy…" Fiona growled.

* * *

Kaz sat in his car and buckled his seat belt. He sat back in is chair and sighed, looking out his window into the sky.

"An investigation? Maybe this time I'll be able to get in Top Gear… oh well, I'm done thinking about it"

 ** _"_** ** _This simulated sky looks rather beautiful today, don't you think?"_** a voice in the car rang out.

"You again?" Kaz sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _The fact that there are people who willingly work to work the machines that change the atmosphere and the sky amazes me. With it, anyone can visualize a sky to replace the image of space that we already have. And it helps that it's easy because of the dome around us. It is formed by an almost unbreakable and clear structure that can be altered to show an image. In this case, they projected the image of a clear and blue sky."_**

"Why do you keep appearing?"

 ** _"_** ** _I'm trying to make the choice easier. Are you ready to step forward and become a warrior? Getting you assigned to the Special Crimes Unit and getting you this car was to help you make the choice you needed."_**

"Get someone else. I'm not fitting for whatever you're talking about"

 ** _"_** ** _There's no one else. You've just got to start your engine"_**

"Start… my engine?"

* * *

At a nearby store, Shunsuke looked through the shelves for something.

"Let's see. I needed lettuce, tomatoes, celery, onions, and some meat." Shunsuke placed several of the items into a bag before putting them into his basket.

"Now that I have dinner prepared I still need breakfast… I'll just grab some milk and cereal…"

At the counter, a young woman walked up.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Empty out the cash register and give me the money"

"E-Eh?!"

The woman pulled out a pistol.

"I'm not playing around."

Shunsuke took notice and began slowly walking towards the counter.

The person behind the counter reached for a switch under the counter.

However, a wave of energy passed over them, preventing anyone but the girl from moving.

The girl moved behind the counter…

* * *

"There you are" Kaz reached for the object at the center of the dashboard. "So you're where the voice is coming from." He pressed a button and released the lock, casing the object to come off.

"Now what are you?"

Suddenly, the object began moving, startling Kaz as he dropped it, a red strap wrapping around his waist, revealing the object was a belt.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm a belt!"_**

Someone knocked on the window.

Kaz covered the belt with his jacket and rolled down the window.

"There's been a robbery at a nearby store." Fiona said.

Kaz nodded and started his car.

"Wait. What are you hiding?" Fiona moved his jacket aside.

"It's nothing!" Kaz denied, moving his jacket back.

"You weren't doing anything dirty were you?" she suspiciously asked.

"Of course not!" he denied.

"Then show me what you were doing"

Kaz reluctantly showed off the belt. Fiona sighed and reached into the car, unclipping it from his waist and taking it from him.

"Fiona, what are you-"

"I can't believe you would waist your money on something like this. I would have thought you would save it up instead of spending it on some toy" Fiona scolded him.

"I can explain" Kaz tried.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get going to the crime scene, I'll meet you there. I sent the location to your navigation system"

She walked away, going into a van on the other side of the parking lot.

"Tch, who does she think she is?" Kaz rolled up the window and started the car, beginning to drive away.

Fiona on the other hand sat down in her van and buckled up, throwing the belt into the passenger seat.

"That was a close one" she sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _Fiona, what was that all about?"_** the belt demanded.

"Krim, there's no need to get Kaz involved in this. I'll be the Drive we need"

 ** _"_** ** _Out of the question! Your body is incapable of handling the Drive System for an extended period of time! I will not endanger your life when we have another option"_**

"I'm one of the last humans, if it means saving my race then I'll do whatever it takes!" Fiona shouted at the belt before she began driving.

* * *

Shunsuke was currently being interrogated by an officer. The officer was wearing a black bodysuit under armor. He was also green-skinned and looked like a bat.

"So Jack, how's Fiona-neechan, I haven't seen her in a while?"

"She's fine, but I still don't think she wants to talk to you" Jack said.

"Great. Well isn't that just lovely" Shunsuke sighed. "Well, I'll tall you everything I know"

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Jack asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Well, I was going around the store and getting groceries when this girl showed up and pulled out a gun before ordering for the money in the register. Next think I know, I'm in the middle of a Slowdown and the girl is knocking out the guy behind the counter and is running"

All the while, Jack was taking notes from what the boy was saying.

"Thanks Shunsuke, that should be all"

"Alright, I'm out… of… here… I think Special Units is here"

Shunsuke paused when he noticed Fiona and Kaz walking around the scene. They had a strange helmet on their heads with strange backpacks and carrying around metal detector like devices.

"Oh, that's Kaz and them right… Eh?" Jack turned around, noticing Kaz and Fiona.

"Is that a cosplay?" one of the officers asked.

"Hey Jack, it's been a while" Kaz waved.

"Kaz… what on earth are you wearing?" Jack looked over the items Kaz had on while Shunsuke pulled out a camera.

"This thing? It's supposed to measure Density Shift particles."

Kaz moved on to behind the counter. Behind the counter, the cashier was currently on the ground, his face entirely a blood red color.

"What… happened to him?" Kaz asked.

"We don't know. That's around the fifth time that someone has had this kind of condition" Jack answered. "It's a strange case but… in all honesty I think this entire Slowdown or Density Shift or whatever it is isn't real. And I don't feel like screwing around with you guys."

Jack walked away. Kaz sighed and turned back around, looking at the body. Looking around it, he noticed a small pin on the ground. Kaz took out a handkerchief and picked it up, placing it in a small plastic bag and looking at it briefly. On the pin there was a small symbol resembling that of a cross.

"A pin? What's this doing here?"

All of a sudden, the devices in Kaz and Fiona's hands began ringing loudly.

"Hey! Keep it quiet over there!" Jack called to the two of them. Suddenly, a wave of energy passed over everyone, slowing them down to almost a halt.

"Density Shift?!" Kaz said.

"This is actually happening?!" Jack shouted.

Kaz turned to the side slowly. There was a young woman walking towards him in regular speed.

"She can move normally in the middle of all of this?" Kaz asked.

Suddenly, coding covered the body of the woman, changing her into a robotic figure that was reminiscent of a cobra with a plaque on its chest. The plaque read 029.

"A monster?!" Kaz's eyes widened.

Jack and the other officers began screaming and trying to run.

Fiona was nowhere to be seen.

The monster moved over to Shunsuke and punched him in the face, knocking him over. As soon as it did that, it lifted him up by his neck.

"No witnesses. No one else shall know about what has happened. We will destroy them all." The monster said, choking Shunsuke.

"Oi! Get away from him!" Kaz attempted to run to get closer.

"HA!"

A red figure jumped in and attacked the monster, knocking it off Shunsuke.

"I can't believe after six months it's now that you guys show up!" the red figure announced, having a female voice.

The figure was wearing all red armor above a slender black suit. Her chest and shoulderpads were designed after a car while she had red armor across her arms and legs as well. Her helmet was shaped after a car with the headlights being her "eyes". Around her left wrist was a silver brace with a red toy-like car inside. There was a silver belt around her waist which looked a lot similar to the one Fiona took from Kaz, only with a stylized "S" on it. Around her chest from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist, there was a "tire" with a red line through it and the words "TYPE SPEED" across the top.

"Who are you?!" the monster shouted.

"Call me Drive" Drive responded, flicking her wrist before running at him. Drive punched at the figure and knocked him into the wall before kicking at him. The monster dodged and fired several blasts at her.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

Drive sped around the attacks and punched at the monster fast, sending him into the wall.

"I'll finish this" Drive held up her arm and prepared to activate her brace again. However, the tire on her chest began sparking, causing Drive to clutch at it in pain as she began groaning.

"No, not now!"

The monster took this chance to run away.

Drive sighed and quickly ran away.

The Slowdown stopped, everyone returning to normal.

"What was that just now?" Jack asked, not having saw that fight as he was facing the opposite direction.

"T-there was a monster and some armored warrior behind you!" his partner pointed.

"Huh?" Jack followed it, only to see nothing.

Kaz stood up and checked on Shunsuke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But who was that girl?" Shunsuke asked.

* * *

In another part of System: Earth, Myron sat alone in a room, a strange gold and black belt around his waist. The belt was reminiscent of the belt that was used by the white figure during the Global Freeze, only gold instead of blue and black instead of silver. In Myron's right hand, he held a dagger with a wheel on the bottom.

Myron held up a small toy-like bike that was gold and black.

"This Next System… I'm not sure why I was chosen to use it… but until I can master this system and take down those Roidmudes… I won't stop practicing" he hissed, opening a port on the belt and sliding the bike in.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

"Let's… Henshin!" he hissed, closing the slot.

 **RIDER: IGNITION!**

* * *

"So Jack tell me how it was to experience your first Slowdown!" Diego said to Jack.

"I still don't believe in it!" Jack crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Jack, you were right in the middle of an event that helped to destroy our world. How can you not believe in that?!" Shunsuke growled at him from across the table.

Currently, the group was back inside of the Special Crimes room, with Shunsuke and Jack joining them.

Fiona was looking through her book.

"Hey, Fiona… where were you when the monster showed up?" Kaz asked.

"D-don't worry about it" she quickly said, massaging her left shoulder and wincing in pain.

Kaz looked at her suspiciously but got back to what he was doing.

"It's still absurd! I didn't see it happen!" Jack denied.

"I repeat: YOU WERE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!" Shunsuke shouted back.

"I don't believe in things I can't see!"

"Then let me help you open your eyes, Jack" Kaz spoke up, interrupting them.

He stood up and walked over to them, placing a picture of the young woman's face on the table.

"Hey, is that-"

"Yeah, it's a composite I've made of that girl. It's our mission to find her" Kaz said. He tightened his tie.

Fiona noticed that action and gulped.

Kaz ran out the door.

"Hey! You're just going to leave a First Division guy behind?!" Jack shouted running after him.

Shunsuke sighed in his seat.

"It appears that he's entered into a new gear. But why do I have to stay here again? This is unfair, Fiona-neechan"

Fiona stiffened.

"Stop calling me that. The only reason you're here is because of witness protection. Whatever that thing is, it's still out there"

"And I can help with this investigation. Let the spotlight shine on me for once, would you?" Shunsuke pleaded.

"No. And stop using that catchphrase; it's not going to catch on."

"What's wrong with a spotlight?"

"Shunsuke, six months ago you almost had a POLICE spotlight on you. And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did"

"Sheesh, no need to hurt my feelings" Shunsuke sighed.

* * *

Kaz followed after the young woman quietly, holding up two photos.

"Alyssa Crane, a popular schoolgirl who has a clean track record. But why is she robbing stores?"

Kaz followed Alyssa down the road. Eventually the two reached their destination, the Driving School.

"Eh? Why are we here?" Kaz asked aloud.

He stayed in his hiding spot as Alyssa went inside.

Quickly, a Slowdown waved passed over him.

"What? Why now?!" The wave passed by. From the Driving School, the doors opened and Alyssa ran outside while carrying an unconscious Shunsuke. Soon after, Fiona followed.

Kaz quickly ran after the group.

* * *

Alyssa threw Shunsuke down onto the ground, waking him up.

"Wha-? Where am I?" he looked up at his assailant.

"You're at your deathbed" Alyssa transformed into her monster form and lifted Shunsuke off the ground, causing the boy to began screaming in a panic.

"Stop!" Kaz appeared and charged the two. However, a Slowdown wave passed by.

"Help!" Shunsuke shouted as Alyssa began choking him.

A red coloration began to cover his skin, with Kaz doing nothing but watching in horror.

"Die" Alyssa hissed.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Drive appeared and jumped in, punching at Alyssa and knocking the monster off of Shunsuke, who landed on the ground.

Drive didn't even stand straight back up when the tire on her chest began sparking again.

"AH!" she cried out in pain, clutching at it.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop it! Your body can't handle the transformation!"_** a voice shouted at her.

"I… can… do this!" Drive struggled to move forward.

Kaz swallowed a breath and shouted: "Stop it, Fiona!"

Drive stopped and looked to Kaz in surprise.

"W-what?" Drive said.

"It's obvious you're Fiona. When you first appeared in that armor Fiona was gone. Afterwards, Fiona was massaging a wound that was caused around the same area that that thing on your chest is. And lastly, I can recognize your voice"

Before Drive could respond, a ring of energy appeared around her and her suit vanished, leaving Fiona in her place.

"Eh?" Fiona looked down in surprise.

 ** _"_** ** _I told you Fiona! I will not risk your safety like this!"_** the screen on the belt changed so it resembled a face that was frowning.

Alyssa ran in and shoved Fiona out of the way before lifting up Shunsuke by his neck again.

Just as Fiona got back up, two other monsters jumped out of nowhere and attacked, shooting at Fiona. Fiona quickly dove out of the way of the attacks, landing near Kaz.

The two monsters let our Slowdown waves of their own, slowing Fiona down as well.

"Crap!" Fiona cursed.

The two monsters let out attacks once more.

VROOM!

Kaz's car crashed into the monsters, diverting their attacks.

 **TRIDORON! SHOOT!**

The car, now identified as Tridoron, blasted the two robots backwards with lasers, stunning them enough to deactivate their respective Slowdowns.

The belt unwrapped itself from Fiona's waist, and with the help of a red toy-like car, it wrapped itself around Kaz's waist.

Two toy-like cars flew in and attached themselves to a holster that had formed on Kaz's belt, allowing him to speed up as well.

"Krim, what are you doing?" Fiona demanded, aiming her question towards the belt.

"Hey, belt" Kaz said.

 ** _"_** ** _That's rud"_** " the belt said, ignoring Fiona.

"Fine, Belt-san. What do I have to do?"

"What?" Fiona said.

"You're the reason that Fiona transformed in the first place, right? So what do I have to do to help that kid over there?" Kaz asked Belt-san.

 ** _"_** ** _Henshin"_** Belt-san said.

"Henshin?" Kaz asked.

Tridoron started up and drove at the monsters who were starting to get back up, occupying them for the time being and getting the one Alyssa changed into off of Shunsuke.

A cars honking was heard.

The red car that helped wrap Belt-san around Kaz's waist lifted the brace off of Fiona's wrist and planted it onto Kaz's wrist before flying into his hand.

 ** _"_** ** _Rotate the Shift Car around and then push it into the lever on the Shift Brace."_** Belt-san informed Kaz.

Fiona walked up to Kaz, stepping face to face with him. Rage was evident in her eyes as she looked right at him.

"It's out of my hands now" she growled lowly, reaching towards Belt-san and twisting the key, starting a tune that was akin to a cars engine starting.

Kaz looked down at the Shift Car and rotated the back end around.

"Into the lever… like this?" Kaz slid the car into his Brace, causing the headlights on the car to light up and a screeching noise to emit from the belt.

 ** _"_** ** _In the past, you lost your hope for the future with your world ending. And you've lose your way as well. But now, you can find it once more. With me and your comrades here, you can fight in Slowdown. This power… is our Drive!"_**

"In that case… if I start driving from here… then I will save Shunsuke! I'm done thinking about it!"

Kaz raised his arm.

"Henshin!"

He activated the Shift Car in his Brace like a lever.

A ring of energy formed around Kaz, going up and causing armor to form in midair before it attached over his skin, creating a suit.

This suit was basically Fiona's suit, only designed for a male.

Tridoron drive behind him, stopping as part of the front left tire retracted, forming another tire before the front left tire extended back outwards. The tire on top of the other tire shot off and attached to the area on his chest.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

 **Insert Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE** **(Sung by Kaz Gordon)**

An upbeat, catchy tone erupted from the belt.

The monsters faced Kaz.

"Who do you think you are?" Alyssa asked.

"Me? I don't really know yet. But I'm going to find out. And you're coming along for the ride!" Drive entered his standard horse stance and ran at the monsters.

Punching at one of them, he slid under an attack from another and flipped them over his shoulder, causing them to tumble to the ground.

Drive spun around and kicked at one before catching the attack of another and using the limb to swing it into another.

The three of them stood up and fired attacks at Drive, striking him in the chest and knocking him over.

 ** _"_** ** _Speed up with the Shift Lever_**!" Belt-san shouted.

Drive nodded and turned the key on his belt before turning the lever three times.

 **SP-SP-SPEED!**

The tire on Drive's chest began spinning, catching him by surprise.

Drive got into his ready stance and dashed forward before leaning back, skidding across the ground. Kicking the monsters into the air, Drive unleashed several fast paced punches and kicks at the monsters, the punches having the effect of a speedometer.

Another Shift Car flew in and landed in Drive's hand.

"Another one?" Drive said.

 ** _"_** ** _Change Shift Cars to change your Tires ability_** " Belt-san responded.

Drive nodded and twisted the lever on his belt before switching Shift Speed with the new car, his eyes lighting up.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! (TIRE CHANGE!)**

"Tire Koukan?" Drive looked down at his belt. The wheel on Tridoron retracted again before forming a golden yellow tire that shot off. The tire flew around Drive and knocked the Type: Speed Tire off of his chest, that one hitting Alyssa. The new tire landed on Drive's chest, this one having the effect of flames and causing the image on the screen to change so it was now reminiscent of flames.

 **MAX FLARE!**

 **End Theme.**

Drive ran at Alyssa and unleashed several flaming punches at her before he activated the Shift Lever again.

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

A vortex of flames formed in front of Drive, allowing him to kick it into Alyssa and send the monster outside.

Drive followed after and pulled one of the Shift Cars off of the holster on his belt, replacing Max Flare and activating it in the Shift Lever as the two other monsters ran at him.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

Tridoron's tire retracted again and formed another tire that quickly flew to Drive and replaced Max Flare's. This one was green and had spikes all over it. The design on his belt changed to that of spikes.

 **FUNKY SPIKE!**

Drive jumped over the monsters and shot spikes at them before landing and grabbing one from behind.

 **SP-SP-SPIKE!**

The tire spun, the spikes digging into the monster and drilling before Drive released his grip, launching it into the air before exploding once. A set of three numbers flew out of the explosion.

Drive looked to Fiona and gave her a thumbs up before activating his last Shift Car.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

This tire was violet and had the design of a shuriken. The design on his belt was that of a shuriken.

 **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

 **SH-SH-SHADOW!**

Drive held his arms out, violet colored energy shurikens forming before he threw them at the monsters.

One of them dodged and attacks, the other intercepting the attack Drive threw before charging as well.

Drive dodged out of the way of their attacks and retaliated with a punch before sending one last energy shuriken. The monster that intercepted it exploded, causing another three digit number to fly out of the explosion. The two numbers floated near each other before exploding again.

Alyssa watched in horror before she ran at Drive, screaming.

Drive kicked at her, disorienting her before punching at her one last time.

 ** _"_** ** _Change back into the Speed Tire and finish her!"_** Belt-san ordered.

 **ALL TIRE ATTACK!**

The previous Tires Drive used flew towards Alyssa, the Speed one flying by and replacing Midnight Shadow.

Flare, Spike, and Shadow flew around Alyssa, hitting her repeatedly and disorienting her. Drive turned the key on his belt and pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU!**

The belt design changed, this time the screen resembling a speedometer that was increasing.

Four rows of spinning tires appeared around Alyssa and closed in, trapping her. Drive activated the Shift Lever.

 **FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**

Tridoron appeared and drove around them, forming an energy ring that Drive faced as he got into his ready stance. Alyssa was launched forward by the spinning tires as Drive jumped up, his foot making contact with the back tire on Tridoron and launching him backwards into Alyssa.

He was launched backwards when he kicked her, causing him to fly back to Tridoron and rebound once more. This attack repeated several times, Alyssa getting attacked from every angle before finally, Drive reared his leg back and extended it, red energy covering him as he kicked at Alyssa and flew past, landing on the ground and skidding.

Alyssa exploded, leaving another set of three numbers to fly out of the explosion and fly away quickly.

Drive ran back to Fiona and Shunsuke, Fiona looking down at her adopted younger brother.

The color on Shunsuke's face drained, the unconscious boy returning to normal.

Drive took the Shift Car from the Shift Brace, reverting back to Kaz.

 ** _"_** ** _Nice Drive!"_**

"I saved him" Kaz sighed in relief.

Kaz looked down at Shunsuke when he noticed something.

There was a small pin over by Shunsuke's foot. It looked exactly like the one Kaz found at the store. Picking it up, Kaz looked over it.

"What does he have to do with this?" Kaz looked down at Shunsuke in confusion.

"… please stop staring at me, I am awake you know"

* * *

"Hey, Fiona-neechan, where are you taking us?" Shunsuke asked. Right now, Fiona was leading Kaz and Shunsuke through the Driving School.

Fiona finally stopped and pushed aside a couple of boxes in front of a door before opening a door, revealing a stairwell.

Kaz and Shunsuke were lead down the stairwell, heading into a new room.

"Eh?" the two responded when the lights came on.

The room was large and had a set of computers on one side while in the center, there were two large spaces, one holding Tridoron, the other holding a car that looked exactly the same, only blue where Tridoron was red.

In another part of the room, there was a gas canister-like object that held an object resembling Belt-san.

"What is this place?" Kaz asked.

"What's going on here?" Shunsuke looked over the blue car that resembled Tridoron.

Fiona wheeled over another gas canister-like object that held Belt-san.

"Welcome to the Drive Pit!" the object resembling Belt-san announced in a female voice, startling Shunsuke as he was right next to it.

"This is our base" Belt-san told the two.

"So Fiona was just your agent?" Kaz asked. "That explains why she acted so cold" Kaz shrugged.

"This place is a secret even from the Special Crimes Unit." Fiona scowled.

"The other victims have all been returned to normal. Quite an achievement for your first battle" Belt-san congratulated Kaz.

"I dunno" Kaz said.

"Huh?" Shunsuke turned towards Kaz.

"Was the monster really trying to kill them?" Kaz asked. "I get the feeling the case isn't closed yet" he pulled out the pins from earlier.

Shunsuke looked towards Belt-san and Fiona.

"More importantly, why am I here? I get Kaz, because he transformed and all, but I'm just some nobody who happens to be Fiona's younger brother. I shouldn't be here at all" Shunsuke said.

"Actually, it's quite surprising about that" Belt-san spoke up. Fiona stiffened in anger.

"The truth is, I've chosen you to be my partner and for you to transform into Rush!" the other belt announced.

Silence.

Then…

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" Shunsuke ran over and grabbed the object by the front.

"Are you serious?! Why me?! Why not Fiona-neechan or even Jack?!"

"This could take a while…" Kaz sighed.

* * *

The three numbers that escaped lay panting on a staircase. A figure appeared above her, kneeling down and holding a small toy-like car over them.

"Do you want a new body? Number zero-two-nine" the numbers were absorbed into the car, causing an intense glow to appear.

* * *

 **Answer:** The Density Shifts and The Global Freeze Happened

 **Roidmudes Left: 106**

 **Closing Screen: Over the front of the screen, four Shift Cars appear in a different corner of the screen. This time, it was Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow.**


	3. Scan 2

Scan 2: What Will It Take For Kaz To Drive?

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! And also Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas. I hope that you guys have a nice time with your families if your spending the holidays with them and I hope it's an overall good time for you guys.**

* * *

Regular text: TYPE: SPEED

Talking: "TYPE: SPEED"

Different language: _"_ _TYPE: SPEED"_

Shift Cars Activation and Emphasis: **TYPE: SPEED**

Thoughts, Flashbacks, and voiceovers: _TYPE: SPEED_

Belt-san and Throttle-kun speaking _"_ _ **TYPE: SPEED"**_

* * *

Begin Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE (Sung by Fiona Ryder)

 **(Music)** Tridoron and Rusheron both drive by the screen as parts of Drive and Rush's respective armors are shown. The two activate their respective Shift Cars on their Shift Braces when the look up at the screen, their "eyes" lighting up. The logo "Scan Rider Drive and Rush" is seen appearing on the screen.

 **(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)** Tridoron and Rusheron drive down a road side-by-side as the view changes so that it's now inside Tridoron, looking out the window as it's cleaned off by Kaz.

 **(Aozora ga temaneki shiteru)** Kaz dumps water over Tridoron, dropping the bucket on the ground and stretching. He takes out a packet of milk balls and looks at it as Fiona appears behind him.

 **(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)** Fiona chases Kaz around Tridoron. A laughing Shunsuke can be seen eating a donut while sitting on the hood of Rusheron, a silver belt around his waist. The screen on the belt has a look of happiness while inside Tridoron, on the dashboard, there's another belt that looks between Kaz and Fiona and puts on a blank expression.

 **(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)** Fiona looks at her police badge in sadness when the view changes to the Special Crimes Unit room, where Jack, Fiona, Antares, Dradd, Diego, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen together.

 **(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)** Items are falling when a Density Shift occurs, causing them to slow their descent. In the Drive Pit, the Shift Cars fly off from the desk and suddenly appear in the Special Crimes Unit room, driving by (and surprising) Diego, Jack, Antares, and Dradd, the last one who is unfazed.

 **(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)** The four main Roidmude leaders, Brain, Heart, and Chase, and Run are all seen standing together before the each of them change into their Roidmude forms.

 **(Fire Up, Ignition)** Shots of the Tridoron and Rusheron are seen.

 **(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite Accel fumikome)** The path in front of the two cars light up and they start moving.

 **(Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive!)** Inside the Driver's seat of Tridoron and Rusheron (in a split screen effect), Kaz and Shunsuke both activate the Type Speed and Type Accel Shift Cars respectively.

 **[It's faster then ever!]** A tire shot off from both cars and suddenly attached to Drive and Rush, who sped around before running at an unseen enemy.

 **(Feelin' High mezameru you na)** In a six-split-screen effect, the two Riders have their three signature Tire Koukans activate and show off their abilities.

 **[Drivin' Show Me!]** Drive: Speed Flare and Rush: Accel Vegas attack a couple of Roidmudes before they vanished behind a crate and reappeared, now Drive: Speed Spike and Rush: Accel Monster.

 **(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)** The two vanished behind another crate, changing into Drive: Speed Shadow and Rush: Accel Mixer

 **[Keep Chasin' Forever!]** They charged a large crowd of Roidmudes.

 **(Back Gear wa nai)** The crowd of Roidmudes approaches the screen, Heart and Brain at the front.

 **(All We Need is "DRIVE"!)** Drive and Rush prepare their attacks and jump up, bouncing around on two circles formed by Tridoron and Rusheron before they flew towards the screen, kicking outwards.

 **(Music)** Fiona, Kaz, and Shunsuke are seen one after the other. Fiona salutes the screen with a serious face while Kaz fixes his tie and Shunsuke brushes a few bangs of his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

"GAH!" Shunsuke was knocked into the wall, falling to the ground and clutching at his arm in pain.

"Come on, get up, we're not done yet" Fiona sighed, shouldering her practice sword.

"Go easy on me would ya!? I'm still a rookie at this!" Shunsuke got up, using his own practice sword as a balance.

"You could hold Kaz on your own six months ago in the rain"

"But Kaz is not my adopted sister! And we didn't have weapons!"

 ** _"_** ** _True but this training is necessary to hone your body for the Rush System"_** the female belt around Shunsuke's waist spoke up.

"I thought the purpose of this was to see how much fighting training I needed!"

 ** _"_** ** _It is! You need a lot based off what I've seen"_**

Shunsuke panted and turned to another portion of the Drive Pit.

"Why is Kaz just sitting there though? Shouldn't he be helping?!" Shunsuke demanded.

Kaz on the other hand was looking through images.

"I'm going over case data. Which reminds me: what exactly was that pin you had the other day"

"Pin? What pin?" Shunsuke asked.

Kaz held up the plastic bag with the pin inside of it.

"I don't know. I found that the other day and just decided to keep it." Shunsuke said.

Kaz narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Fiona, he's not telling the truth, attack"

Fiona smirked. "With pleasure"

An edible gulping noise was heard from Shunsuke.

Pained screams could be heard within the next few moments.

* * *

"Ah, someone's getting mugged again" Dradd remarked, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"You'd think they'd stop coming around here once they found out we were cops" Diego sighed.

"Just goes to show: not even criminals take us seriously" Antares shrugged.

* * *

Three people were arguing by a red car. Heart and Brain approached them from behind.

"I've seen you pawing my ride before, don't lie" one of them said to another.

Heart approached the car and ran his hand down the side, garnering the attention of the people.

"Who are you?"

"My friend and I here need to go somewhere. I'll need your car."

Soon enough, two of the three were thrown against a wall during Density Shift with Heart and Brain entering the car before driving away.

"Next stop, meeting with Chase."

* * *

"Great. Guess I've hit another road block."

Kaz sat in the cafeteria of the Driving School, eating a box of milk balls by himself.

Sighing, he sat backwards in his chair and looked over the Shift Brace.

"Why exactly was I chosen for this?" he groaned. "It's not like I asked to be some kind of armored hero"

Kaz put another milk ball in his mouth and ate it when he noticed two young women were watching him for a bit.

"Oh, Maya, Akari, what's going on?" he asked.

"Are you okay, Kaz?" the one on the left, Akari, questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a lot more motivated than usual, and yet at the same you seem really upset" the one on the right, Maya, said.

"Really? I don't see it" Kaz just blinked.

"Are you having a fight with your girlfriend?" Akari teasingly asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Kaz said.

"What about that Fiona girl?"

"Fiona? Don't get it wrong. She's cute and all but she's a bit too…uptight for my tastes. I just feel like I could see us together, but she just seems a bit… yeah" Kaz told them, not aware of a violent aura behind him.

Akari put on a teasing smirk while Maya's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?... she's right behind me, isn't she?" Kaz realized.

The two girls nodded simultaneously.

Kaz turned slowly around to see Fiona standing there, glaring at him with a slight tint in her cheeks.

"Did you hear all of that?" Fiona nodded slowly. "Okay… then that was exactly what it sounded like" Kaz bolted out of the room as fast as he could with Fiona quickly following.

Akari and Maya just watched.

"Calling it now, they're going to be dating within the week" Akari boldly stated.

Maya just stared at her friend.

"…How much do you want to bet?"

* * *

"Get back here!"

"No!"

Fiona chased after Kaz, the two going down the sidewalk with Kaz ahead by a lot and on the other side of the road.

"How did you even get over there that fast?!" she demanded.

"I'm running from you! Why would I give you the information you could be able to use to catch up?!"

The two got to a stop light, stopping as they ran in place.

"We need to talk about Drive!" Fiona called.

"Worry about it yourself!" Kaz shouted back. The light turned green, allowing the two to run across the street.

Fiona pulled off her boot and threw it at Kaz, hitting him right in the head but not dazing him enough to stop him.

"Stop!" Fiona shouted.

"Shut up! I don't want to fight as Drive or whatever! Just let me solve this case and I can forget about all this crap!" Kaz argued.

Fiona pulled off her other boot and threw it at Kaz again, this time hitting him in the back of the knee and catching him off balance long enough for Fiona to catch up and snap some handcuffs on his wrists.

"Why can't you just be Drive? Just fix the tech and use it yourself, Lady Drive!" Kaz snapped.

"No. Even if I was Drive, I would never use the title "Lady Drive", which makes zero sense" Fiona stated calmly. "And even if we could fix the tech, the statistics say you are the only one who is capable enough to be Drive"

"What if I refuse?" Kaz retorted.

"You're being drafted. You get no choice" Fiona said.

"Wrong answer!" Kaz stomped on Fiona's foot, causing her to howl in pain and loosen her grip. Kaz ran as fast as he could when all of a sudden, several metal objects appeared in front of his feet and caused him to trip and fall over. Fiona walked over, seething as she picked him up and dragged him off.

The metal objects vanished as a small Shift Car designed like a police car followed after them.

"Thank you Hunter" Fiona told the Shift Car, which beeped in response.

* * *

The figure from before looked over a silver and purple handle-like object. He sat aboard a bike with a skull design on the front in the shadows of a bridge.

Footsteps were heard approaching, resulting in the figure pointing the handle at the source as if it were a gun.

"Be calm, Chase. It's just Heart and Brain" a man in a bright red trench coat said.

Chase got off his bike and walked out of the shadows with his weapon still pointed at them. He was currently wearing a black and white leather jacket above a violet undershirt. He was wearing silver pants with chains hanging from the side. He had blond hair.

"Why have you come to see me?" Chase asked.

"We came to inquire about your judgment and destruction of three of our comrades" Heart said.

"What are you talking about?" Chase inquired.

"We know you judged those three and destroyed the Cores of two of them. What we want to know is why you saved 029." Brain stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I assumed you judged the three and simply gave 029 one of the backup cores you gave me" Chase narrowed his eyes, lowering his weapon.

"Don't lie Chase" Brain started to stomp towards Chase when Heart stopped him.

"Be calm, Brain. Chase would know better then to lie to us. But if what he says is true, then that means there is someone else acting as a Reaper" Heart said.

"Reaper? If they're destroying Cores then they're nothing more than a Devil" Chase growled.

"Actually… what if you're both wrong?" Brain asked.

"What do you mean, Brain?" Heart turned to his comrade.

"What if… it was another Kamen Rider?"

This took Heart by surprise.

"If that's true, then we may be dealing with a worthy and deadly adversary"

* * *

Kaz was currently backed up against the wall as the Shift Cars were at his feet, honking and repeatedly hitting his shoe.

"Oi, back up!" Kaz shouted at them.

 ** _"_** ** _The Shift Cars exist to serve humanity. The same goes for Justice Hunter, that patrol car over there."_** Belt-san said. Said Shift Car honked in response, revealing itself to be the Shift Car that created the tracks that Kaz tripped over.

"And there are others on standby here in the pit" Fiona said, gesturing over to the side.

Shunsuke sat on the side she was pointing to, drinking water and relaxing with several Shift Cars around him. One was purple and had the design of a monster on it while another had a mixer design. There was also a steam-roller design one and one designed after a dump truck.

 ** _"_** ** _In contrast, there are the Roidmudes, a threat to mankind."_**

"Roidmudes?" Kaz asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Please, Kaz. We need more then the Rush system to fight the Roidmudes. Please, become Drive."_**

Kaz looked down. "I don't know if I'm on board for this…"

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"With you and those Shift Cars, I was able to fight against those guys during Density Shifts. So I figure there must be some kind of connection between you and the enemies" Kaz looked over Tridoron as he said this, walking away from the wall. "You might even come from the same source."

He looked back towards Belt-san and Fiona.

"It's hard to really get motivated with stuff like that on my mind." Kaz started to walk out of the room.

"Please wait!" Fiona tried to stop him. "At least take this, and keep your Shift Brace with you" she gave him the Shift Car Holder"

"…Not just anyone can do this… huh…? Why can't Shunsuke? You can find a replacement for him, can't you?"

"He can't. The Rush system and the Drive system are completely different. Being compatible for one doesn't make you compatible with the other. That's why I need you to do this, Kaz. Besides, didn't you say the case wasn't over yet?"

Kaz nodded. "You're right, but… just let me think about it if you're so insistent" he said before he walked out.

Shunsuke watched this happen, and sighed before he followed after him.

* * *

Dradd walked into the Special Crimes Unit room with a banner. "I had this specially made. Is the case over yet?" he asked Diego as Fiona walked in behind him.

"The case is about people turning bright red. Why did you have it turquoise?" Antares spoke up.

"It was the only color I had on short notice" Dradd shrugged.

"Makes sense." Diego said.

"Well. We just need to catch this girl then we're done." Jack spoke up, holding up a picture of Alyssa. "And we're not going to need any more help from you weirdos!"

"That's rude! You're still going to need our analysis of things!" Antares snapped at him.

"Like I'd need help from you guys!" Jack argued back.

Dradd sighed from behind his desk.

"This Unit may not even last long if we keep arguing like this. And even Kaz's run off again"

Fiona turned to Kaz's desk, which was empty. "Kaz…"

* * *

Brain and Heart now sat inside of a restaurant with Chase, the blond having his arms crossed.

"Why are we here?" Chase asked.

"We just need to wait out the evolution of our friend." Heart said.

Brain turned slightly, seeing that there was two people a table over with a tablet device. He raised his finger up and tapped it to his glasses.

The screen on the tablet changed to that of a radar of sorts with a single dot on it.

"Eh? What app is this?" the bystander with the tablet said.

"There he is." Brain commented while looking at the tablet. "He should be evolving soon"

* * *

A single Shift Car-like object drove across an empty desk, moving onto a computer screen. Images flashed by, with the caption of: "Previous History" across each image. They were images of people.

The object shot off of the screen and formed the Roidmude 029, who changed into Alyssa once again.

"I found you. Next member of the Saint Gang."

* * *

Myron slammed against the wall, landing on the ground. He clutched his arm in pain as a sword with a wheel on the bottom clattered to the ground next to him.

"Come on Myron, you can't just expect to win by brute force" another male said, this one holding a gun with a wheel design on the front.

"I won't stop! Let's go again!" Myron got up and grabbed the sword from the ground.

The male with him sighed and brandished his weapon before charging.

* * *

Kaz stood at a window overlooking the outside of System: Earth, looking out at the stars.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shunsuke spoke up, appearing next to him.

"Oh, it's you." Kaz said.

"Yeah. Listen, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Fiona really thinks you should do this."

"The truth is… back on Earth… before it was destroyed… we both saw him… that previous Drive…" Kaz remembered.

"Yeah, we did" Shunsuke nodded.

"We were unable to do anything and he just came out of nowhere and saved us. I wish I could tell him thank you but… judging by the lack of candidates for Drive I'm going to presume he died."

"And you don't want to take up his name because you don't feel worthy?"

"…no. I don't. He didn't save out world but he put up a good enough fight. And I want to thank him for that but I can't."

"Well… how about this? Try to make up to the name he set. Become Drive to make sure he didn't die in vain." Shunsuke placed his hands in his pockets.

"Eh?" Kaz turned to Shunsuke.

"That guy… he fought to save humanity so that we could keep living and move on. And look at us now, blasting through space in an awesome rocket ship. And we'll keep going until we can find a new home world. But with the Roidmudes returning, they're getting closer and closer to their end goal, whatever that is. So take up Drive's name, and use the protection of the human race as your resolve to fight."

Kaz looked out the window and thought for a second.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

Shunsuke grinned and then reached into his pockets.

"Alright then, Drive. Here" he gave Kaz an envelope of papers.

"What are these?" Kaz asked.

"A gift from a "Secret Santa" of sorts. Tell Fiona not to get mad about what she hears, but I did my research and found out what I could. Just don't question how I got some things, no matter how impossible it seems. And tell her I left because I couldn't be around those people because of that incident you find in that envelope.

"Back there, when you told Fiona I was lying… you were right. I didn't want to tell the exact truth about why I had that pin. Long story short, I was a part of a gang for a week. I was stealing the Crystal Gems to make a lot of money. You'll find out why in that envelope. But for now… good luck" Shunsuke waved as he walked away.

Kaz watched the younger man walk away before he looked at the envelope. Opening it, he pulled out a series of papers and looked over them.

"These papers…!" he flipped through them, his eyes widening in shock and horror.

"I got it… my brain… is in Top Gear" he fixed his tie.

* * *

"There's been another victim turned red!" Fiona told the others with Dradd on the phone next to her.

"This time, it was a construction worker" Fiona said.

"Alyssa, that little-" Jack started to run out the door when he noticed Kaz walk in with a look of determination.

Fiona noticed his tie. "He's in Top Gear again…"

Kaz walked past them to the board, looking over everything. Without a second thought, he took the images of the victims and moved them into a single part before drawing a red circle around them. He moved the picture of Alyssa to the side, drawing a blue circle around them.

"Oi, Kaz, what are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"We made a mistake, these aren't attempted murders. These victims… aren't victims at all. If anything, they're the criminals" Kaz revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Antares asked.

"A source of mine gave me this envelope" Kaz revealed the envelope. "Inside is a series of documents detailing members of a group called: "The Saint Gang", a gang that uses religious imagery to spread their name and reputation. They were involved in several severe cases back on Earth but no one had proof. As it turns out, one of the documents was of a member who left the group, Shunsuke."

"Eh?! Shunsuke was a member of the gang?" Fiona shouted.

"Yes. The head of the gang wrote personal logs, and if you look through them, you can find evidence of him talking about crimes that were previously unsolved. A log of the members of the gang shows that Shunsuke left around a week before the Global Freeze, and if one looks at the list of crimes committed by this gang, they'll find that the crime that happened a week before the Global Freeze was a rape case that left the victim in a coma."

"Shunsuke was-"

"Fiona, I would let you finish, but you're entirely wrong. Shunsuke did nothing wrong. As it turns out, he collected all of the information he could before he left the gang to incriminate them, but never turned in the information for some reason. But the information he collected is all in this envelope." Kaz revealed.

"Eh?" Fiona said.

"Anyways, looking at the collected information, as it turns out, the victims who were turned red are minor members of the gang and the culprit we're chasing after copied the appearance of the rape victim."

"Eh?!" the group reacted.

"So, Alyssa Crane was raped before the Global Freeze?!" Diego said.

"And the culprit copied her appearance and is going after the members of the Saint Gang" Kaz revealed.

"Well, we were way off" Antares remarked.

"If we don't act, more people will be hurt!" Kaz said.

"Wait, hang on. One of the victims recently recovered and said one of his friends recently went missing. He wasn't clear, but he said it was one of his bosses"

"So she may be kidnapping the higher ups as well?" Fiona said.

"Apparently. Jack, can you make a list of people missing over the past week?" Kaz requested.

"Who do you think you're asking?" Jack said.

"I'll try searching online from that angle" Antares spoke up.

"But where is the culprit hiding?" Kaz wondered.

"Most likely somewhere she can watch over Alyssa" Fiona said.

"Well in that case, it looks like you'll need one of my gadgets. If the kidnapper is able to use Density Shift, you'll be able to pinpoint where she is" Diego said.

"You mean those weird helmets? If we have to, then I'm all for it!" Kaz said.

"It is not weird!" Diego tried to defend his helmets.

Dradd grinned and stood up. "Well, well, well… this team is pretty impressive once it gets up and running!"

* * *

Kaz entered the Drive Pit and got inside Tridoron before he started putting his seatbelts on.

 ** _"_** ** _Kaz, your errand seems to have went well"_** Belt-san commented from the dash.

"Thank Shunsuke for that. If it wasn't for him I never would have gotten the information that I did… actually, how did you know that?" Kaz asked.

 ** _"_** ** _This Shift Car allowed me to observe your conversation with Shunsuke and the subsequent meeting in the Special Crimes Unit room."_** Belt-san told Kaz, Shift Speed appearing next to him and driving in circles before driving into a Shift Car Holder on the dash.

Kaz looked down at the wheel before turning his head to the side, spotting Fiona approaching Tridoron with the Density Shift detector helmet.

"Fiona…"

 ** _"_** ** _Now, let's move."_** Belt-san's face plate changed to that of a smiling face.

Kaz nodded and waited until Fiona got into Tridoron before he started the car.

 ** _"_** ** _Trust in your friends. The Special Crimes Unit and the Shift Cars will find out culprit."_** Belt-san told Kaz as he drove out of the Drive Pit.

* * *

Fiona spoke on the phone with the rest of the Special Crimes Unit.

"Okay. Got it, thank you. The hospital, right? Understood." She pointed to the screen on the dash. "Right here, Kaz."

"Got it." Kaz nodded, driving towards their destination.

* * *

Kaz and Fiona walked through the hospital, Fiona looking down at her notepad.

"According to Antares, Alyssa Crane is in this hospital. And in her current state, she is comatose. If we set up constant surveillance over her, we should be able to locate the culprit if they were to visit her."

"Are we sure they would visit her though?" Kaz crossed his arms.

"With their current motivation, it does make sense that they would visit every once in a while."

Kaz stared at Fiona. "No. No it does not"

"Look, just go with it, I'm trying my best with what I've got here" Fiona snapped at Kaz.

"Hey, I'm trying too. Just because I'm not doing it your way doesn't mean tha-" Kaz was cut off when they walked into a room, noting a female figure standing next to an occupied hospital bed.

"Oh, sorry, is this Alyssa Crane's room?" Kaz asked.

"So you found her." The figure said.

"Eh?"

The figure turned, revealing herself to be Alyssa.

"Ah! It's you!" Kaz said.

"Kaz, look!" Fiona pointed.

In the bed, was a figure that looked exactly like Alyssa, only paler and unconscious.

"That means that-"

"Yes. I am the Roidmude 029." 029 confirmed. "And the person in this hospital bed is indeed Alyssa Crane."

"So you're still alive. Why are you doing this? What is the point of kidnapping these people and holding Alyssa hostage?!" Kaz demanded.

"Can't you hear it?" 029 tilted her head.

"Hear… what?" Fiona cautiously asked.

"Her desire for revenge. That's why you humans are so inferior. You cannot sense emotions as well as we Roidmudes can. I sensed her feelings of anger and sadness and came to her."

"So you copied her appearance and went after the members of the Saint Gang?"

"Yes. I will find all of the members of the Saint Gang who wronged her, and kill them all. Those who I turned red weren't the higher ups, they weren't the ones who wronged her… but they're still a part of that evil group, so they must suffer as well."

"But what will this achieve? What could be worth the deaths of all these humans?"

"Nothing a human like you could ever understand."

"In that case, there's definitely no way I'm going to let you get away with this" Kaz said.

"Fine. Then you will have to face my stronger form!" 029 allowed energy to cover herself as she changed into her Roidmude form. However, she kept changing, becoming a purple Roidmude with large arms. This was the Iron Roidmude. (I'm not going to describe the Roidmudes that are not my original creations because I can't describe things that well. So Heart, Chase, Iron, Brain, Medic, and other assorted Roidmudes in the show, I'm just going to ask that you please Google them so you have an idea of what they look like)

"She evolved…?!" Kaz said.

Iron outstretched her arms, starting a Density Shift.

* * *

Nearby, in a police car, Jack sat in the front seat during the Density Shift, clutching the wheel tightly in surprise. Antares and Diego sat in the back seat.

"Again?!" Jack shouted, his voice coming out as clear despite his lips moving at a much slower rate.

"See?! Now do you see it happening?!" Antares shouted.

"It's not happening! I don't believe it!" Jack vehemently denied.

Diego and Antares turned to each other in the middle of Density Shift.

"How can he be so stubborn?" Diego wondered.

* * *

Heart, Chase, and Brain all looked around the restaurant.

"There he is. He has evolved, it seems" Brain commented.

"Shall we say hello?" Heart asked, standing up. Electricity covered him, changing him into a red Roidmude form.

Brain stood up as well, changing into a green Roidmude form.

Chase just stood up and shook his head.

"There is no need to transform in here. The humans don't need fear you yet" Chase said.

"No matter." Brain picked up the tablet that the person from the other table was using. "Let's go."

* * *

"I will go find the others. You cannot stop me" Iron told the two before she calmly walked past them, leaving the area.

The Shift Cars in Fiona and Kaz's Shift Car Holder activated, allowing them to move in Density Shift.

"We can't let her escape!" Kaz said.

"Go after her! I'll go look around some more for any of the kidnapped people!" Fiona told him.

"Got it!" Kaz chased after Iron.

The young man went down one floor, slamming open the door. He promptly slammed it shut and dived behind a wall for cover as several bullets shot through the door.

Two more Roidmudes entered through the door, staring at Kaz, one resembling a bat and the other resembling a cobra.

"More friends of his?!" Kaz shouted.

He quickly got up and shoved past them into the hospital hallway, getting into a more open area.

Kaz blocked a kick from one but was quickly knocked backwards by a punch from the other and sent to the ground.

"Not yet!" Kaz got up, getting ready to fight.

"So sure about that?" another voice rang out.

 **A-A-ACCEL!**

"SOIYA!" a blue figure dashed past Kaz and punched at the Roidmudes, knocking them back.

"You okay, Kaz?" the figure asked Kaz.

"That voice- Shunsuke?!" Kaz said.

The figure was wearing a suit that looked exactly like Drive Type: Speed. Only the undersuit was a white color with black lines running down the side and the armor was a light blue. The tire across his chest read: "TYPE: ACCEL". In the Shift Car Holder was a purple Shift Car with a monster design, one with a cement mixer design, and one with a police car design. In his left hand was Belt-san.

"That's right, it's me" Shunsuke said.

 ** _"_** ** _I decided that it was a perfect time to call on Shunsuke to test out the Rush System"_** Belt-san revealed.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry we took so long, Shunsuke is still getting used to the System"_** The belt around Shunsuke's waist said.

"Rush?" Kaz asked.

"That's right. Kaz, with Belt-san you became Drive. But with Throttle-kun, I can become Rush!" Rush said.

 ** _"_** ** _Throttle-kun? Where did that name come from?"_**

"Made it up on the spot. Now, go after that Roidmude, I'll take care of her lackeys" Rush nodded, passing Kaz Belt-san.

"Got it. Thank you, Shunsuke."

"Don't mention it, now get going, I have some Roidmudes to get rid of" Rush turned to the Roidmudes and flexed his wrist before charging.

Kaz nodded and turned around before starting to run down the hallway, swinging Belt-san so he could wrap around his waist.

Rush punched at the two Roidmudes and then kicked at them, knocking them back. He then grabbed one of them by the arm and threw it into the other.

Rush jumped at the two and pushed them over by kicking them in the stomach.

Rush pulled one of the Shift Cars off his belt and activated it in his Shift Brace.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

 **MASSIVE MONSTER!**

The Tire on his chest was replaced by a violet Tire with a monsters face on it. However, the Tire came with a set of green claw-like objects that, when put together, formed a monsters head.

"Hm, let's get going!"

Rush charged at the Roidmudes and slammed his weapons into them, knocking them back and striking them with the claws.

Rush threw the weapons at the Roidmudes, the weapons flying around them and striking them multiple times.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: MONSTER!**

Rush jumped up and fell towards the Roidmudes in a kick. The weapon that formed the top of the monsters head floated in between Rush and the Roidmudes while the bottom half floated on the opposide side.

"SOIYA!" Rush made contact with the top half weapon and the two fell towards the Roidmudes, surrounding them with both halves of the monsters head and causing an explosion that Rush fell out of.

Two three-digit-numbers flew out of the explosion and blew up, Rush turning around to look at the explosion.

"Alright. Test complete." He pulled the police Shift Car off the Shift Car Holder and looked at it.

"Go help Kaz. It's what you wanted to do, right?" The Shift Car beeped and formed a set of tracks before driving away. Rush stretched and turned before he walked away.

* * *

"Are you ready, Kaz?" Belt-san asked.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can chase after her, so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" a set of tracks appeared next to him, Shift Speed on it. "I'm done thinking about it!"

Kaz made it to a window, looking out of it to see Iron walking away from the hospital while surrounded by civilians. He opened the window, making sure it was large enough to fit him. "I'm an officer, so I'm going to chase after her and I'm not going to give up! Belt-san, get ready, because you're coming along for the ride!" Kaz grabbed Shift Speed and turned the lever on Belt-san.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay! Start Your Engine!"_**

"Henshin!" Kaz took several steps back and inserted Shift Speed into the Shift Brace. He quickly activated the Shift Lever and ran towards the open window, jumping out of it.

The Tire-less Drive suit formed around him as he landed on a crouch on the ground with a loud CRASH!

Iron spun around at this, quickly spotting Drive. Drive stood up with his "eyes" glowing.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

The Type: Speed Tire flew in from the side and attached to Drive's chest, completing his suit.

"You again?!" Iron pointed at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not just going to give up that easily. Now, I'm about to go for a Drive. And you're coming along for the ride" Drive assumed his standard ready stance before he charged.

 **Insert Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE** **(Sung by Kaz Gordon)**

Iron charged in response.

Iron punched at Drive with both arms. Drive blocked the punches and threw Iron's arms into the air before he punched at her, striking her in the chest. Iron stumbled backwards before she swung her arms at Drive, Drive blocking the attacks and dodging out of the way of them. However, Iron managed to get a hit in, surprising Drive before she punched with her other arm.

Drive ducked under the attack and moved behind her to sweep her leg out from under her, knocking her to the ground.

Iron punched at Drive, her arm extending. Drive ducked to the ground, the extending arm moving over his head. Iron punched with her other arm, causing Drive to roll out of the way as he grabbed a Shift Car from his belt. "If you're made of metal, then I'll just melt you down to size!"

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!**

With the Max Flare Tire now on his chest, Drive's fist caught on fire as he punched Iron in the chest and then jumped into the air, kicking her in the face.

Drive ducked out of the way of her extending arms and sent two flaming projectiles at her, knocking her back.

Iron got her bearings back and turned to the side before using her extending arm to grab a civilian and hold them hostage.

"You want to be sneaky, I'll give you sneaky!" Drive declared.

 ** _"_** ** _You need to work on your taunts"_** Belt-san commented as Drive grabbed another Shift Car and activated it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

 **SH-SH-SHADOW!**

A copy of Drive appeared behind Iron and threw an energy shuriken at her back, startling her and letting her let go of her hostage in surprise. The hostage made quick work in trying to run away with the rest of the civilians, despite the Density Shift.

Copy Drive punched at her, sending her launching forwards, only for the real Drive to kick at her and send her back towards him.

The real Drive formed an energy shuriken and threw it at Iron as she came towards him, stopping her in mid-air and sending her tumbling to the ground.

Iron stood up and held her arms up, the arms suddenly becoming covered in electricity and growing larger.

Iron got ready and charged at Drive, punching at him with her longer arms and striking him with a strength that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Iron knocked Drive back a fair distance with a single punch.

"She's much stronger then last time" Drive commented.

 ** _"_** ** _We need to pin her down!"_** Belt-san said.

Drive got into a ready stance. A sudden beeping noise surprised him and Belt-san, a set of tracks forming around him with a familiar Shift Car driving on the tracks.

 ** _"_** ** _Justice Hunter! But wasn't he with Shunsuke?"_**

The Shift Car jumped into Drive's hands.

"Alright, let's go then, Hunter!"

Drive activated the Shift Car in his Shift Brace.

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

A Tire flew around Drive, this one red with white lines along it. This one also had a cage-like object on top of it.

The Tire replaced the Midnight Shadow Tire, the cage-like object falling off and into Drive's hand.

 **JUSTICE HUNTER!**

"What the-?" Drive looked over the cage-like object in his hand. He looked through the bars just in time to see Iron charging at him.

Drive blocked the punch with the weapon before he bashed it into Iron's face then kicked her in the stomach. He slammed it once again into her head, the metal clanging upon impact.

"Am I supposed to fight with it like this?!" Drive said.

Drive blocked an overhead punch with the cage and then used the cage to swing Iron's arm out of the way before he slammed the cage across her face.

 ** _"_** ** _Activate Hunter three times, then hrow the cage over her to pin her down!"_** Belt-san said.

 **HUN-HUN-HUNTER!**

Drive threw the cage, the cage floating over Iron and enlarging with metal bars spewing out of it to form a cage before it planted itself on top of it.

Iron tried to punch at the bars, failing as she got electrocuted in response.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: HUNTER!**

Drive got ready, a row of tires forming next to him. The tires spun rapidly before they closed around Drive, launching him forwards towards Iron. Another set of tires formed in front of the cage, these ones pointed upwards. Drive launched into the air where another set of tires launched him into another set, which in turn launched him into another set, forming a curve.

Drive landed on the ground as a set of tires launched him forward one last time, his fist glowing.

The cage surrounding Iron vanished as Drive punched at her, striking her straight in the chest. Drive kept skidding past her, stopping about ten feet away.

"It can't be… are you the Kamen Rider?!" Iron shouted just before she exploded.

Drive turned around. "Eh? Kamen Rider? What's that?" he wondered, staring at the explosion. Iron's "029" flew out of the explosion before it exploded again, killing her entirely.

"Looks like we're off to a good start, aren't we, Belt-san?"

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you, Kaz. Once again, I must ask you, please help us defeat the Roidmudes. There are 108 in total… actually, more like 103 by now."_**

"Are you kidding me? I said you're coming along for the ride. I'm not going back on my word now!" Drive told the belt.

Belt-san's face plate changed to a smiling face design.

* * *

Heart, Chase, and Brain walked down a bridge during Density Shift, Heart and Brain still in Roidmude form. The three stopped suddenly, Heart and Brain turning back into human forms. The Density Shift wore off.

"It looks like… we're not meeting our new friend after all." Heart said.

"This is absurd! He was a powerful and versatile Roidmude!" Brain said.

"Maybe you are right. Perhaps… the Kamen Rider is back" Chase said.

"But that's impossible! The Kamen Rider shouldn't be able to destroy Cores!" Brain denied.

"Technology can be advanced, Brain-sama." Chase told Brain.

"In that case, it is up to you to destroy him, Chase" Heart confided in Chase.

"Fine. But if I am doing this, allow me to get the assistance of Run. This could be a good test for her" Chase requested.

"Understood, Chase. Just be sure that by the end of our journey, the Kamen Rider is dead."

* * *

"What do you mean the case isn't over yet?!" Jack demanded, shaking Kaz.

"Get off of me!" Kaz shoved Jack off him. "The case is still going because we have yet to find the kidnapped people. She revealed her motives, yes, but we still have to find the people that were kidnapped by her"

"Stop worrying about the case Kaz, move onto something else, like that strange armored warrior that was spotted!" Diego said.

"Though there's no pictures, which really sucks" Antares commented.

Dradd walked past, shaking his head. "This team my just as doomed as I thought."

Kaz and Fiona sat at their desks, Kaz turning to Fiona. Shunsuke also sat nearby, reading a newspaper.

"Hey, Fiona… what's a Kamen Rider?"

"Huh?" Fiona blinked.

"That monster called me a "Kamen Rider". I wanted to know what that is" Kaz clarified.

"The Roidmude called you a Kamen Rider?" Fiona thought about this. Then she began giggling.

"You're smiling." Kaz pointed out, shocked by this revelation.

"You're mistaken" Fiona stopped laughing and went back to her usual straight faced self.

"I swear, you did. And you were giggling too."

"You're mistaken" Fiona repeated.

"…it actually looked kind of cute"

"C-cute?" Fiona slightly blushed. "You're still mistaken, I did nothing" she denied.

"You did!" Kaz insisted.

"Drop it before I arrest you"

Shift Speed appeared on Kaz's desk, watching the two.

"I saw you giggle."

"You're delusional"

 ** _"_** ** _It does have a ring to it…"_** Belt-san's voice came out of Shift Speed, catching Fiona and Kaz's attention.

"Eh?"

 ** _"_** ** _Kamen Rider: Drive"_**

Kaz grinned. "Hey, how does "Scan Rider: Drive" sound?" he asked.

"Scan Rider? What kind of name is that" Fiona pointed out.

"Hey, I was a Scan2Go racer in the past, I'm still going with that car theme, it kind of fits."

"No it doesn't" Fiona denied.

 ** _"_** ** _Scan Rider Drive_** ** _…_** ** _they both do have a certain… ring to them"_** Belt-san said.

Shunsuke watched them argue.

"So when's the wedding you two?" he teased.

"What are you going on about?!" the two turned on him.

"You fit together so well! I might as well start calling you "Kaz-niisan", okay?" Shunsuke grinned.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Outside the ship, something was approaching. Another ship moved through the vacuum of space, approaching System: Earth.

Inside of it, a female figure grinned as she eyed System: Earth.

"The last of the human race. Looks like we found our next bounty"

* * *

 **Answer:** Kaz needs to find his resolve to fight.

 **Roidmudes Left: 103**

 **Closing Screen: Over the front of the screen, four Shift Cars appear in a different corner of the screen. This time, it was Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, and Funky Spike.**

* * *

A man walked down the catwalk, his footsteps echoing throughout the area. He eventually stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded.

"My name is Son Goku."

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

"You Heisei Riders do not deserve to be called Kamen Riders!" Goku pointed at Hunter and his friends.

* * *

 **The Ultimate Battle** **Will Begin**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku shouted.

Kamen Rider Ichigo posed and began to do battle with the Badan soldiers.

* * *

 **Heisei Vs. Showa**

"The Showa Riders are aiming to completely destroy the Heisei Riders" Kaz told Daigo.

 ** _"_** ** _The only thing we can do now is survive"_** Belt-san spoke from Kaz's waist.

* * *

 **Two Eras of Kamen Rider Will Do Battle**

Kamen Riders Faiz and Extra-Omega slashed at the Badan grunts, knocking them out of the way. In the background, a young man and woman could be seen protecting a group of kids.

* * *

 **The Future Of Kamen Rider Will Be Changed Forever.**

"Are you two… Heisei Riders?" the young man asked the two Riders in the now empty lot.

"Then we'll be your opponents!" the young woman shouted at them.

* * *

"Set Up!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

* * *

X slashed at Faiz, knocking him to the ground as Amazon grabbed at Extra-Omega, biting down on her arm.

* * *

"The two of us will be your opponents!" Black pointed at Daigo and Kaz.

"Why?!" Daigo demanded.

"You Heisei Riders have damaged the name of Kamen Rider!" Black RX shouted.

* * *

 **Introducing: Kamen Riders Shogun and Drive,**

Shogun, a samurai-themed Rider with a flame design, clashed weapons with Black RX, the two knocking each other back. Drive kicked at Black before dodging out of the way of a punch, the younger Rider avoiding every attack he could.

* * *

 **The Non-Existent Rider: Sangou,**

"Any Heisei Rider I see… I guarantee I'll destroy you" Yuji glared at the person standing across from him, who in this case was Drive.

"TOH!" Sangou jumped at his opponents, punching them across the face and launching them back.

* * *

 **And, The Mysterious Kamen Rider Fifteen.**

An older looking man in all black held up a Lockseed with a skeleton design.

* * *

Kamen Rider Fifteen stood at the ready, slashing at Gaim and knocking the weapon out of his hands before kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

"The Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders have to fight. There is no other option, is that right?" Yuya asked.

* * *

 **Including: The Return of Wizard,**

"Henshin!" Yuya shouted, raising his Flame Ring up before placing it on his belt.

* * *

 **The Movie Special Debut of Extra-Omega,**

"Henshin!" May called, showing off her Key Drive before activating it into her X-Omega Driver.

* * *

 **And The New Showa: V0.**

"Hen-shin! Version! Zero!" Nagi performed his Henshin form, changing into Kamen Rider V0.

* * *

 **A Heroic Battle** **Between Two Generations.**

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

The battle begun, the seven Heisei Riders charging as the seven Showa Riders charged at them as well.

* * *

 **Who Will Win?**

Gaim and Ichigo jumped at each other in their own Rider Kicks, intent on finishing the battle.

* * *

 **Heisei Rider X Showa Rider:**

The two sides posed before charging.

 **Kamen Rider Taisen!**

* * *

 **Featuring:**

"We have to help them somehow!" Calem shouted as his friends.

"Even if you're sure you're going to lose, you can't ever give up!" Black shouted at his team-mates.

"We've come so far, we're not just going to let it end like this!" Lucas cracked his knuckles, showing off his Morphin Brace.

* * *

 **Super Sentai!**

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!"

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!"

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!"

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!"

* * *

 **Coming 2016**


End file.
